Take Two
by mandolin28
Summary: After reuniting in New York, Finn returns home with Rachel and finds creative ways of making up for their lost time, He wants to clean their slate and does it by recreating familiar moments in a series of "do overs."
1. Chapter 1

**I have been playing with this idea for awhile. I thought it would be so creative for Finn to make up for their lost time. I am going to post this in chapters but I am a good updater! Please review! It means a lot!**

"What are we doing here, Finn?"

Rachel and Finn had been back from New York for two weeks now and they were having a good time rediscovering each other. All that needed to be said had been said. All that needed to be forgiven, forgiven. They were enjoying a summer as two young people in love. And tonight was your typical young American date night. Except they were in the middle of an empty parking lot.

"Well," he began with a dip of his head, "I was just thinking that the last time we were here didn't go so well and I want us to remember this place fondly because I plan on bringing you back here in about six months. And this time, we will be leaving with the biggest tree I can fit in my living room and you will be sitting in the truck next to me where you belong."

"Oh my God! I didn't even realize that's what this was! Finn!" She just shook her head and reached up to kiss him sweetly.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for leaving you here. I love you, I hope you know that." He took both of her hands in his and kissed them while he watched her eyes.

"I do know that. And you are more than forgiven." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Thank you. Now, we will not be leaving here empty handed. Or hungry." Christmas lights suddenly appeared in the trees around her and Christmas carols were coming from a speaker nearby. A picnic had been laid out on a Christmas tree skirt and the plates were red and green with snowmen in the centers. She squealed his name and clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. She twirled toward the little wonderland of his. He smiled, proud of himself for bringing her to life like this. Good one, Hudson. He took her hand and helped her sit on the felt covering. They laughed and talked through their dinner. When she was finished, he took her plate and began cleaning up their picnic.

"OK, now I want my Christmas present." He brushed his palms against each other and leaned back on his hands, feet stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed.

She sat in front of him on her knees, resting her bottom back on her feet. Her eyes wandered side to side in confusion. She wrinkled her brows and smiled as she shook her head in tiny little movements.

"You owe me a song. I had a coupon." He raised an eyebrow and flashed his dimple.

She giggled softly, "I SANG you a song. You just didn't stick around to listen to it."

He raised himself up and crawled over to her, placing a hand to the side of her face. "We went over this. I am an idiot." He kissed her softly. "But, that doesn't change the fact that you owe me a song." And he returned to his original position.

"I don't have any music."

He reached over and flicked a button on his ipod speakers. The opening notes to "Merry Christmas, Darling" began to float through the night air.

"How did you kn-?"

"Kurt. I asked him what you were going to sing to me when we were sitting around after Christmas dinner. It had been eating away at me and I had to know. I downloaded it that afternoon and listened to it for the rest of the day. It didn't come close to you."

There were the tears. The big, passion filled, Rachel Berry tears. She smiled at him through the waterfall on her face. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and nodded enthusiastically at him. He restarted the music and watched her as she sang her heart out to him. His eyes closed lightly as he took in her voice. How could he have ever tuned this down? She carried out her last note and he applauded and she curtsied. He held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her into his lap. She touched his cheek and placed a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Finn," she whispered. "Thank you, Rachel. That was the best gift I have ever gotten. It fits perfectly." She laughed at his attempt at humor. "Want your gift?"

"Um, you gave me my Christmas gift. On Valentine's Day, remember?" Her arm was still wrapped around his neck and her other hand was placed on his chest. Still in his lap sitting sideways, her legs curled up beside them.

"Oh... you mean this?" He pulled the star necklace he had given her out of his pocket. They shared a smile and he reached around her to fasten it, this time kissing it in place where it fell on her collarbone.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the idea? In this chapter, Finn chooses another moment they shared while apart and makes a better memory. Please review!**

Her doorbell rang early one morning. She wasn't expecting anyone and she was just finishing drying her hair when she ran downstairs to see who it was. She opened the door and saw no one there. Her attention fell to the box at her feet. The note attached said, "Put this on and meet me on the 50 yard line.- Love, Finn" She laughed a breath through her nose as she opened the package. She stood there, bewildered, but trusting him, she did as he requested.

She walked on to the field to see him standing there in his full uniform. The sight of him in it made her want to do things she knew she wasn't ready for. But she wanted to all the same. He was nothing short of majestic. And today, they were in matching outfits. He had given her her #1 jersey back as well as the rest of her uniform. He watched her cross the field toward him and felt a shiver run through him. Damn, she was all kinds of sexy in that thing. He had thought the same thing the night she played, but was so mad at her that he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy it. Well, he was enjoying it now.

"OK, quarterback. I have suited up. Mind telling me what it is I am supposed to be doing?" She raised both eyebrows and held her helmet to her side tapping her cleated foot.

He bit back a laugh and cleared his throat and played seriousness with as much believability as he could muster. "To be honest, I didn't like what I saw in you last game, Berry."

Playing along, she matched his serious tone. "Oh, yeah? And just what was wrong, Hudson?"

"Well, first of all, you just kind of laid there. I needed a decent receiver and you let me down. We are going to need to practice if you are ever going to be great. Now, go long."

She just stared at him blankly.

He chuckled at her blatant ignorance of the game of football. "Go stand on the 30, ok?"

"That 30," she pointed in front of her. "Or that 30," pointing behind her.

"Surprise me," he said with an amused grin.

She skipped out to her spot.

"OK, Berry. It's the last 30 seconds of the fourth quarter. The championship depends on this catch. So I need you to focus.?

"Launch it, Hudson. I got this," she said fiercely.

He reared his arm back and aimed it toward her arms perfectly. He launched it and miraculously, she caught it. She turned and ran it in for a touchdown. She spiked it to the ground and did a celebration dance.

He laughed hard watching her before running out to meet her. He picked her up and spun her around, both laughing hysterically.

"That's what I'm talking about! I knew you had it in you!" he slapped her on the rear and she squeaked out a squeal.

"I never thanked you for coming up with the idea to play to save the game. That was so brave and thoughtful. I was worried sick the whole night, you know? And when I saw Tina go down, I immediately had a flash of you on the ground and almost forfeited on the spot. And, I was trying to act like it was no big deal, but I had my eye on you all night. I would have protected you no matter what."

"I love you, #5," was all she could manage as he had her crying all over again.

"I love you, too, #1."

He slung an arm around her and they worked on her throwing and kicking next. She had no future in the NFL, but they had a blast playing together. He had his back turned when she swept his legs out from him, straddling him once she got him to the ground.

"Better watch your blind side, Hudson." She beamed down at him, feeling victorious for taking down something so big.

"Yes, Ma'am," was his reply as he reached up and pulled her head down for a probing kiss. His tongue slid across hers and she sucked his bottom lip. It was a slow kiss, filled with passion.

He broke it suddenly and looked at her quizzically. "How do you know the term blind side?"

"Hello... Sandra Bullock's Oscar winning portrayal of the Mississippi house wife who takes in a disadvantaged african american teenager and nurtures him to NFL stardom. We watched it together, Finn." Her smile was lingering.

"Oh...yeah. As I recall we had to re-watch that one cause we kind of missed it the first time," he blushed and played with a piece of the hair that was falling around their faces. She giggled and dropped her eyes away shyly. "Have I mentioned the fifty seven different ways you are hot in that uniform?"

"Um, no, I don't believe you have."

"Let's start with how it looks lying on the grass and go from there." He rolled her under him and spent the rest of the afternoon making out heavily under the goal post, giving a whole new meaning to the word "score."


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing on with our "re-do's." It is really hard for me to choose which episode that they were apart as the one I hate the most. But I believe Silly Love Songs tops that list! So... I will help Finn fix it. And I'm not the only one... see...I love Kurt. Ad I love his and Rachel's kinship. So... there is a lot of HummelBerry in the beginning, but just go with me!**

Kurt had begun to complain about the lack of quality time he was getting with Rachel since his overgrown brother had been monopolizing all of her time. "Sisters before Misters," he had told her, making her laugh out loud at his reference to himself as her sister. But, it couldn't be more true. Kurt was the sister she never had and she cherished the friendship they had built together. It hadn't come easily, that's for sure, but now she wondered how she ever got through life without him. So, on this particular Saturday morning, she happily obliged him in his favorite bonding ritual. Shopping. Well, him shopping for her because as he put it so delicately, "you must stop buying your clothes from the 8-10 year old girls section at Gymboree." And, he had improved her wardrobe significantly, her non negotiable seemed to be her knee socks, and he could concede on that one, so long as she didn't wear them every day.

He drove up to her house and called her from the driveway, honking being to crass, and she came flitting out to his car. Just like athletes have pre game rituals like listening to aggressive music or punching things, Kurt had his own rituals for what he considered his sport. And, Rachel was the only person he ever allowed to play DJ because she was the only one who could make the right song selections. This morning, she chose their Barbra and Judy duet in celebration of their much needed Gal Pal/Best Gay day. They were just finishing the last note as Kurt pulled in to the lot. The mall ad just opened so they scored an awesome front row spot and Rachel took his hand and they skipped as the entered Kurt's mother ship. The Lima mall was nice, especially given the surrounding area. It was fairly new and had a decent variety of stores to choose from. They shopped for a couple of hours. Rachel would try things on that she picked out and Kurt would humor her outside the dressing room where she would come out to receive his signature eye roll along with a pitying shake of the head. Then, she would try on the things he picked out and receive applause and "brava's." They became hungry and she wanted to go to Breadsticks for their never ending salad, but Kurt insisted on the food court. Rachel found this odd because the only thing served in the food court was fast food and Kurt was not a fan. But, he was adamant. Maybe he's on his period, she thought and followed him down the escalator.

When they got to the bottom she passed a group of girls that she knew were Cheerios who looked pissed off at the world. She overheard them as they passed. "He said we weren't what he was looking for?" "What a ass!" She had never known many guys their age that had turned down the advances of Cheerios. And apparently, those girls didn't take to kindly to rejection. As Kurt and Rachel continued to the food area, she notice that a long line had formed. It was like Christmas when the kids lined up to see Santa. What could possibly be causing this kind of congestion. And it didn't take her long to notice that it was made up of all girls. Most of them from McKinley. It kind of reminded her of the time- and then she stepped out to the side to see what the fuss was all about. Her eyes widened and she immediately glanced back at Kurt, who was grinning brightly. He was in on it.

Straight ahead, at the end of the salivating teenage girls like a pot of gold at the end of a horny rainbow, was her Finn, sitting behind the kissing booth he had constructed last Valentine's Day. He was turning girls away and they still kept lining up. Rachel bypassed the line, receiving angry shouts from the crowd, and marched right up to her boyfriend who was smiling at her like her was about to bust.

"Hey Rach-" he leaned down on his elbows and greeted her from his side of the booth. "Took you long enough." He shot a pointed glance at his brother.

"Look, Finn, I agreed to get her here. And I did. In return, I got to spend some time with the girl we love. She's here now. Stop whining."

"Um, guys? I hate to interrupt this evening's installment of sibling rivalry, but Finn, would you mind explaining why you have started accepting face sucking applications again?"

"Why, yes, Rachel. I would love to. See, the last time I stood behind this thing, it was so I could prove to the world what a stud I was. To prove I could get a girl to kiss me just cause I wanted to. But, I was an ass-"

"Huge ass," she interjected.

"Huge ass," he continued, "and today, I rewrite that little piece of history."

Finn pulled out a bullhorn he had borrowed from Coach Beiste. Rachel watched in shocked silence as he addressed the groupies he had stacked up.

"Attention! Ladies! Attention! As you know, I have been turning girls away today and haven't opened my booth to any of you yet. And, while I am flattered that you have waited here, there is only one girl here that I will be kissing today." Groans and even a few choice words were thrown at him. A lot of the girls left in a huff and some stayed to hear him explain himself. "Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and she is the single most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Some of you remember me doing this last year, and I was an idiot. She is the only girl I will ever want."

Rachel was shaking her head at him in tears, barely believing what he had just done.

"I love you, Rachel. I want the whole world to know. Yours are the only lips I need." He sat the bullhorn down and leaned back down on his elbow. The girls who waited either awwwed or yelled at him obscenely, some, drawn in by the romance, stayed to watch what happened next. By this time, he had drawn a crowd of all ages and genders.

"Finn Hudson, you are absolutely insane!" She laughed loudly and stared at his precious face. And I love you with all my heart." She leaned into him, eyes on his lips, and just before she reached him, she felt his hand on her mouth.

"Paying customers only, Ma'am. Costs a dollar to kiss the quarter." he whispered.

"You have got to be kidding, Finn." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, what do you think I am cheap and easy?" He flashed his dimple at her with a knee weakening grin.

"Fine!" Rachel began digging into her purse, pulling out her wallet. She pulled out a crisp one dollar bill and slapped it down on the wooden counter in front of her. "And, this time, none of that on the cheek crap," she grinned at him slyly, pouring a little good intentioned salt in the wound.

"Wouldn't think of it. Today, you get your money's worth." He reached across his booth, turning the sign to say "the kisser is IN." He cupped his hand behind her head, lacing his fingers through her hair and slowly brought his mouth down to hers. With the booth between them, she stood on her tippy toes and bent forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her properly this time. Deepening his pressure, he slid his tongue across he lips and she took it in happily. With a little effort, he lifted her until she was sitting on his booth, giving him easier access. They didn't even register the applause and cat calls that were going on around them. They were just lost in this much better version of a best forgotten moment. His kiss continued until Kurt warned him that they were bordering on lewd conduct in a public place. They broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. His hand remained cupped to her cheek, with her hand holding his wrist to keep it there.

"Was that worth a dollar?" he asked a little breathless?

"Mhmm," was her playful response.

"Rachel, that day was one of the stupidest things I have ever done, second to letting you walk away from me. I am so sorry for hurting you."

"You are forgiven, Finn. You have been for a long time."

"I know. I just wanted to remember this the way it should have been."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him once more, a soft, simple kiss.

"Wanna know what it felt like?" He asked this question in a low soft voice and she braced herself against the memory of her question that day in the nurses office.

"Yes," was all she could think to say. He leaned bak into her so that only she could hear his husky voice.

"A slow burn. I literally burn from my lips to my heart to my belly to my- well- below my belly. Rachel, kissing you makes me feel like I am going to combust if I can't get more of you. It's a heat that I have never felt with anyone else. You light me on fire. And I would gladly burn alive if it meant i could just keep kissing you. It happens when I hold you. It happens when you hand brushes mine. Sometimes it happens when I look at you and you don't even have to be looking back."

Rachel was glad she was sitting because she wasn't sure she could hold herself up. Out of everything that had happened between them, that moment in the nurses office had been the one to haunt her the most. When she asked about kissing Quinn and he he said fireworks, her hope died. As did her faith in ever being enough for him. But, this? His words? It was exactly what she had always wanted to hear.

"I wasn't able to come up with that on the spot cause I was sick, and I was trying to find those words. Never doubt that your kisses are the only kisses I want. Ever."

"Thank you, Finn. You have no idea what a gift you just gave me. I love you so much!"

They shared one more kiss and it was about to go somewhere when Kurt literally came in between them.

"OK, I enjoy the romantic nonsense as much as the next guy, but, now that we have repaired the hideousness that was Finn and this ridiculous idea, I am hungry, and you are mine for the afternoon. I will return you to the Frog Prince over here later."

"I will see you at home," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "And, thanks, again. For all of this. For you."

"You are welcome. And I just thought of another thing this moment has over the last."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nobody got Mono," he said. And they couldn't help but laugh. Even Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Though I understood why he turned her down, I always wondered what a song written by Finn and Rachel together would be like. So, in this re-do, he takes her up on an old offer to write a song together. Oh... and I wrote lyrics for them... they may never make an actual song... but they are relevant and they rhyme! :) If you like these, please review. I don't know if I am going to go all the way to the end of season 2 or not, but if you like them, I'll keep "re-doing!" Thanks! Enjoy!**

When Rachel pulled in her driveway after dance class, she was surprised to see Finn's truck in her usual spot. Her Dads were home as well and she snickered at the image of her three men in there without her. Her Dads loved Finn, but sometimes they all struggled to find common ground. She recalled one instance last week when Finn was trying to explain why tackling was necessary in football. He had been so patient with them when she knew he wanted to call them idiots and leave. But, he eventually brought them around by having them pretend that the football was a priceless piece of art and it would be destroyed at the goal line and it had to be stopped. Then, they understood perfectly. She loved that he was starting to speak Berry.

She entered the house a little apprehensively but was immediately greeted with a beautiful sound coming from the piano room. Finn was singing. And, was that her Dad? Rachel kicked off her flats and hung her bag by the door. She took a few sips from her water bottle as she walked toward the music. The sight in front of her was priceless. Hiram was at the baby grand while Leroy and Finn sang a duet from Rent, one of the few Broadway musicals she could really get Finn into. It was America... and it was fabulous.

They still hadn't noticed her when they sang their last note and she began to applaud. "That was amazing you guys!" Finn shot his head toward her and smiled. He darted over to her, loving the way she looked in her dance clothes. He bent to kiss her cheek out of respect for her fathers.

"Hi," he said softly, looking in her eyes like he didn't just see her last night.

"Hi," she smiled shyly, squeezing his hand in hers.

Her parents shared a smile at the sweetness on display in front of them.

Fighting to turn her attention toward a conversation she asked, "What is going on with my men this morning?"

"Well, Sweetheart, Finn here was just telling us about the song he wrote for Nationals and we were telling him about our song writing days. And, well, one thing led to another and we couldn't contain the music." LeRoy looked overjoyed. He was always giddy after a good performance.

"Yes, Dads, Finn wrote an incredible song. He has a gift." She smiled up at him proudly.

"I wasn't the only one." He nudged her and her smile widened and she dropped her head.

Sensing that their daughter and her beau would like to be alone, her fathers politely excused themselves to go organize the spice cabinet. As soon as they were out of sight, Finn lunged at Rachel at the same time she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips met heatedly and she clutched at his hair. He ran his hands over her tiny back as he kissed her, languidly caressing her lips and tongue with his. Breaking the kiss, and catching their breath, Finn placed Rachel bak on the ground but held her close.

"Now, that was a hello," he said grinning seductively.

"Much better," she joked back. "It was really fun to see you singing with my Dads."

"Yeah. They're cool."

"So, what do you want to do today? I need to go shower and change, b-" She caught the devilish look in his eye .

"NO FINN! We will not be showering together!" She giggled at his over the top pout. "But, when I am finished BY MYSELF, I'm ready to spend the day with you."

"Don't take too long, Ms. Berry. What I have in mind may take awhile."

"You have my attention. I will be right back."

As promised, Rachel returned quickly, smelling like heaven. He was sitting at the piano still practicing playing scales like Rachel had taught him. He opened his arms to her and she sat down on his lap. He planted his face in her neck as he always did right after her shower. That smell could bring him back from the dead.

"What are we doing Mr. Hudson? What's all this?" She motioned toward the piles of blank music bars and pencils and rhyming dictionary that were laid out on top of the piano.

"Well, remember that day in the choir room when you suggested writing songs and everyone didn't think it was a good idea? And I told you that-"

"I was making a comeback? That meant more to me than you will ever know." She kissed his forehead and he leaned his head in to her lips just taking in the feeling of her.

"I'm glad. I meant it."

"I know," she said smiling.

"Remember how you asked if I thought we should write song together and I said no because you were the trendsetter? To be honest, it wasn't just that. Today, we both know what that was all about, but sometimes I thin about it. I mean, you wrote a song for me that was mind blowing, and I wrote a song for you that inspired us to forget where we were, but we haven't co-written anything. So, I thought it might be really fun to try to write a song together. If you want to, you know?" He shrugged, unsure of his suggestion.

But seeing her face light up, he knew he had done well. "Finn! That is a perfect idea!"

"Ok, what do you say we start with lyrics, because that is how we came up with the others and we can work on chord progressions later?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh! This is so exciting! We might actually get to sing it someday."

So, together, they began to brainstorm what kind of song they would like and what the subject matter should be. They decided on a ballad, her strong suit, and of course it would be a duet. And what better inspiration than their love story?

"OK... let's brainstorm. Why do you love me?" she asked so matter of factly.

"Um... lots of reasons." He seemed perfectly satisfied with that answer. She did not.

"Finn, be specific. I'll go first. I love the way you revere your Mom. I love that you have to cut the crust off of your PB&J. I love the way you wiggle your fingers when you are are singing with passion. I love that when you were five you thought that you could plant sesame seeds and grow hamburgers. I love the way you run your hand over the back of your neck when you are frustrated. I love the fight in you when you really believe in something. I love that you make me feel less and less like a girl and more and more like a woman. I love that you hold me when I cry. I love that you let me see you cry. I love that when you thought you were going to be a Dad you didn't run for a second. I love that you always insist on carrying my bags. I love that you bring me water that is at room temp and not fro the fridge because it cares for my voice. I love the sound of your breathing when you are trying not to lose control with me. I -"

"Rachel-" he breathed her name before taking her face in his hands and kissing her with as much passion as he could get out of his body. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Sure, he had gotten a lot of "you're a great guy," and "you are hot." But, the little thing she was listing? This girl loved him to her soul. And he would try to be the man she deserved. He broke the kiss and she smiled at him sweetly.

He began. "I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you are concentrating. I love the way you somehow just know when I need you to just sit with me in silence. I love that you keep trying to like COD even though I know you hate it. I love that your laugh is contagious. I love that you do everything with the fiercest passion I've ever seen in anyone. I love that you dream so big and you inspire me to try to dream. I love that you won't accept ordinary, but only extraordinary. I love that you love me with every part of you never holding anything back. I love that you have to eat skittles in the actual order of the colors of the rainbow. I love that when you were three you could sing and speak Funny Girl from beginning to end. I love the way your stomach quivers when I touch you. I love that you aren't afraid to be honest with me. I love your courage and your take no prisoners attitude. I love that your voice never wavers when you cry while you sing. I-"

"Finn, I love you." She was trembling in her tears.

"I love you more." He kissed her as she shook her head no at him.

"I think we have our song."

**I love that you will cry on my shoulder**

**and listen to my silence when the words aren't there**

**I love the way you fight for what you believe in**

**I'll always fight beside you any time, any where**

**You make this girl feel like a woman**

**You make this boy feel like a man**

**I love discovering new things to love about you**

**I will keep on discovering you if I can**

**You love without any limitations **

**You respect all the women in your life**

**You possess an unmatched passion**

**You hold me in your arms when I face strife**

**You make this girl feel like a woman**

**You make this boy feel like a man**

**I love discovering new things to love about you**

**I will keep on discovering you if I can**

**You quiver when my hands touch your body**

**Your breathing changes when you try to keep control**

**You make a plain life extraordinary**

**Your eyes see straight into my soul**

**I love that I know**

**the things that no one knows**

**things that make you who you are**

**I know your past**

**I live in your present**

**My future lies within your heart**

**You make this girl feel like a woman**

**You make this boy feel like a man**

**I love discovering new things to love about you**

**I will keep on discovering you if I can**

**You are my favorite topic to study**

**I'll become an expert in you as life goes on**

**I'll be the one who know you better than you do**

**On every one of your adventures I'll be there to tag along**

**You make this girl feel like a woman**

**You make this boy feel like a man**

**I love discovering new things to love about you**

**I will keep on discovering you if I can**

**Discovering you**

**Discovering you**

**I want to keep on discovering you**

**Discovering you**

**Discovering you**

**I want to keep on discovering you**

They sang it through and smiled triumphantly at each other. She looked up from her seat at the piano to where he was leaning against it.

"We are really good at this, Finn! Thank you for giving me this moment. I was so disappointed when you thought I should do this alone. Even though I thought I could get you back if I spent that close time with you, deep down I really just missed my friend. See, you are so much more than my boyfriend. You are the best friend I have ever had. The first person I want to tell anything to. The person who makes me laugh the hardest. Makes me laugh at myself. I love you. I just... I love you."

Finn knelt beside her. "I love you more. All this song writing has made me hungry. Wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure. Can-"

"- we leave off the onions? Yes," He finished her sentence. She laughed out loud, causing him to fall into a fit of laughter himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, it's gonna be fun being married to you," he said, looking down at her with so much adoration she tingled inside.

"I can't wait." she said as she hugged him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I took awhile getting this one done because I had a hard time thinking of what Finn could/would do to make the disaster party up to Rachel. They didn't interact very much, but when they did he hurt her. So, after thinking... this is what I came up with.**

"Just be there by 7:30 with your assignment, and I will take care of everything else." Finn hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

He rang the doorbell and smiled as she appeared on the other side of the door. Seeing her incredible face still made his stomach jump.

"Finn." She said as if it were the answer to the question "what do you adore most in the world?"

He didn't think he would ever understand the look in her eyes that only he was privy to, but as long as she kept looking at him that way, he knew everything would be OK.

"Ready, Beautiful?" She nodded her head and he bent down to kiss her softly, taking her hand, and waiting patiently as she locked the door.

"I am starving!" she said as he opened the truck door for her and helped her up into her seat.

"Well, then, let's get you fed." He walked around to his side and climbed up, starting the engine and turning once more to grin at her.

"Have you got your excuse all ready? I love your Mom so much and I really hate that we are lying to her, but," she ran her thumb over the hand she held, "I am beyond thrilled that you are going to be in my bed tonight."

He swallowed. Hard. He licked his lips as he tried to calm the energy that shot straight to his pants at hearing those words. She could have said staying the night. She could have said sleeping over. But, no. She chose "in my bed." Why was that so damn sexy? He was seriously starting to rethink his plans for the evening. Maybe he should call Puck back?

"Finn?" Aren't you excited?" She asked with worry painting her tone.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Holding you all night is like my favorite thing to do." He smiled sweetly and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it gently. She smiled giddily, satisfied with that response.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. Same place. Same food. Awesome company. The waiter smirked at them as they sat on the same side of one booth, holding hands on top of the table. The thing they enjoyed most about their relationship was that they never ran out of things to talk about. This came from the fact that they truly were the best of friends. Obviously, they enjoyed the... physical aspects... but, there was so much intimacy in their conversations. They knew things about the other that not even their parents knew. And, it was that foundation that kept them solid.

After they had eaten and paid, Finn led Rachel back out to his truck. He held her door open for her, but, before she could get it, he trapped her between the open door and his hand. "I love you, Rachel Berry. And I am sorry for anything I have ever done to make you feel unwanted." The look in his eyes was so sincere, it brought tears to her eyes. But, she had no idea where it came from. Dinner had been very light hearted and they hadn't experienced any angst in a very long time.

"I love you, too, Finn," she said with an air of curiosity, "and I appreciate the sentiment, but what brought you to say that?" She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her soft, warm hand.

Opening his eyes and inhaling deeply, he replied, "I wish I could erase the last four months of last year, but I can't."

She opened her mouth to reassure him, but he put a finger to her lips.

"No, you have to let me do this. I know we have talked this to death. And I have been working to undo some of the bad times, but the looks of pain that I put on your face last year will not let me sleep. How could I have hurt you so badly? I love you. I have always, always loved you. And, I always wanted you. I was just to caught up in my own crap to admit it. So, tonight, I have another surprise for you."

She wiped the tears that were falling as she nodded in understanding, her eyes lighting up at the word surprise.

"You do?" she asked playfully. "Well, funny you should mention surprises, because I have one for you, too."

He raised his eyebrows, wondering what it could be, and hoping it didn't clash with his surprise. "Well then, let's get going, shall we?" He hoisted her up on to the seat again, and as he turned to close the door, she reached out to grab his arm, pulling him back to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck.

"I caused you pain, too, you know?" She tilted her head and looked at him with sorry in her eyes.

"I know." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know that, too." He leaned in to kiss her and she met him more than half way. Her hand slid around to cup his cheeks and pull his face as close as was possible. They tried to kiss away any trace of sadness from the past, enjoying the present, and getting tiny glimpses of their future. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both out of breath and Finn wasn't sure his lower half was functioning in a way that would take him to the other side of the truck.

When they pulled into her driveway, she found it suspicious that Santana's car and Kurt's SUV were parked in her driveway. She turned to look at Finn and he grinned a sneaky grin.

"What-?"

"You'll see," he said with his precious dimpled grin.

They held hands all the way to the door and when they reached it, she could hear music pumping loudly from inside. Entering her home, she turned to look questioningly at her boyfriend as her simply led her by the hand to the basement. When she got there, she saw all of her gee club dancing and well, drinking. They were having a blast. Seeing Finn and Rachel walk in, they all yelled out random greetings and went back to their party.

"Did you arrange this?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yes Ma'am I did," he took her hand and led her to the stage where he guided her to sit. She looked at him as if to say, "go on."

"See, the last time we were here at a party like this one, I was, once agin, kind of an ass. I wanted to relive the party as it should have been. Us, together, drinking, dancing, 'clinging.' "

She flinched remembering her chagrin when he called her a needy girl drunk. He didn't miss the look on her face and it pained him to see it.

"Rach-" he bent down to catch the big brown eyes that were averting his own. "The only reason I called you out like that is because when you pressed yourself into me to dance, I felt things I didn't want to feel. I wanted to be mad at you, not in love with you. But, tonight, I want to feel them. I want to enjoy you, free of your inhabitations."

"Inhibitions," she corrected gently with a smile at his preciousness. "This is so sweet, but you didn't have to do it."

"I wanted to. And I know you said you would never drink again, but I shouldn't have let you get so wasted last time. I will keep an eye on you to make sure you are just drunk enough to have fun. So... go ... drink and be merry! Oh, and, feel free to be as clingy as you'd like. I want you as close to me as possible. I want you, period." He winked at her, making her knees a little weaker.

"This is just- thank you, Finn," she truly was overwhelmed at his thoughtfulness. "But, I don't want to get drunk again."

He looked at her and she saw the disappointment fall on his face.

"Hey... just hear me out. I was drinking last time so that I didn't have to feel anything. So, I didn't have to look at you and see the hurt in your eyes that I put there. I didn't have to want to walk you upstairs to my room and kiss it out of you. And, let's face it, I was a drunken disaster!" They both laughed at the memory. "I ended up making out with a gay guy and getting puked on. Tonight, I just want to enjoy this party with you. I want to watch my friends make idiots of themselves. I want to sing karaoke with you," she leaned up to whisper in his ear as she gently stroked his back. "I want to take you to that couch over there in the corner and I want to make out with you completely sober, not caring who sees me, so that I can feel your lips," she kissed his lips, "your hands," she kissed both palms, "and your body moving with mine." She ran her hands up and down his chest causing him to swallow a gulp and his head to dip down farther into her face.

"Damn, Rachel," he whispered against her lips as he took control of them heatedly.

Remembering that she had told him she had a surprise for him, he reluctantly broke their kiss. Rachel looked up at him questioningly and a little irritated that he was no longer kissing her.

"You are at your surprise. What's mine?" He asked her with a sexy smile and a raising of one eyebrow that made what she was about to say that much easier. She took him by the hand and led him to the couch in the corner of the room. They heard the sounds of their closest friends laughing and singing and screaming in the background fade as they retreated to their own private corner. Finn sat down, pulling Rachel to sit sideways in his lap.

She sat up straight to look into his eyes and he wrapped both arms around her tiny body, resting one hand on her thigh. He watched shyness suddenly take her over and she stared at some unknown spot on his forearm.

"Rachel? My surprise?" He shook her gently to reclaim her attention and she merely glanced at him and smiled.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "Finn, we have been through so much this past year. I have loved you with every breath I took. And even though we were apart for-"

Her words were interrupted with his kiss. He felt the sudden, urgent need to reassure her. "Baby, I loved you the whole time, please know that. I never stopped wanting you. Only you." His eyes were burning into hers, conveying all the sincerity behind them.

"I know." She stroked his cheek. "I know," she repeated softly before continuing. "Lately, when we are laying together and you are touching me and kissing me, I feel different." He watched as the blush fell over her face and wondered where she was taking this conversation. "I feel like I just want more of you and I want you to have more of me." His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? She placed a hand to his chest and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, bringing his ear to her lips. "I want you to have all of me," she whispered and felt him physically shiver.

"Rach- are you saying that-"

"I want you, Finn Hudson? Yes. That is exactly what I am saying."

Finn's breathing increased and he fought the exploding sensation he was feeling just underneath her. And, then, he was hit with a wave of insecurity. What if I don't do this justice for her? What if she sees what's under here and is disappointed? What if I hurt her?

"Are you sure, Rachel? What about being 25 and having all of those trophies?" His voice was raspy and she couldn't contain her giggle.

"Finn, that was a little girl with naïve perceptions of life. That was a girl who had everything she wanted at the time and hadn't had to go through losing the most important part of it. We are different this time. After living a life without you in it, I feel more intensely about you now. One kiss is never enough. Your hand on the small of my back leaves me hotter."

He was going to lose his mind and everything else. Just from this conversation. When did she stat thinking like this? And why was he even questioning it? Her words brought him back to the world around him.

"That was a girl loving a boy. Now, I feel like I love you like a woman loves a man."

Dear God, where did she come up with some of this stuff? Flames shot through his whole body as he realized how serious she was.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" He asked more curiously than seductively. He really had no clue what to say or do.

"No. Not right now. Let's wait until we get all of these drunks out of the house, and then, yes. I do. I have everything we need."

"Are you sure, Rach? I would never want you to do something that would make you resent me later."

"I am so sure. It's going to be you someday, and I want to start enjoying you now. I want to feel what it's like to have you lose control with me. I want you to finally see how you make me feel on the inside."

He caught her by surprise when he attacked her mouth. She let out a soft moan and pulled herself as close to his body as she could. He broke this kiss abruptly and she giggled when he stood quickly and dropped her back on the couch.

"OK- I'm going to start driving you all home. Kurt, I need your keys cause you have the most room." He made his way through the room, taking cups out of people's hands, turning the music off, and dragging them towards the door. Some protested, others shouted their thank you's and goodbyes.

"Hurry back to me," he whispered in his hear. "I''l be in my room." And with that, she climbed the stairs, pausing a the top so look back down at him and smile.

What did he do to deserve this perfect girl? He spent no more time swelling on it.

"Ok, drunks! Get in the car!" And he ushered them out the door.

**I am going to write another one about what happens when Finn comes back at some point when i finish helping Finn rewrite history. It will have to be rated differently. So, look for that! I don't write sex for the sake of writing sex, only when I think it is special and flows with the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the encouragement! I am having such a fabulous time writing this and I am glad you guys are enjoying it! This one was tricky because, going back through the season, the next episode was "Sexy" and there was zero Finchel interaction there, and then "Original Song," which is what inspired this one. But, it was difficult to think for our precious Finn on this one. Hopefully, I "got it right." See what I did there? :)**

When the Lima Chamber of Commerce asked Rachel to sing at their annual summer banquet, she was thrilled to say the least. This was an event that was one of the few social events of the year in the small Ohio town and the fact that they had asked her was kind of a big deal. In her mind, this could launch her into local celebrity status. Who knew how many other venues she could perform in? What if she was discovered by a talent scout that just happened to be at her neighbor's Bar Mitzvah? Yeah. Like that ever happened around here. But, then again, if Sue Sylvester could have her own segment on the nightly news, Rachel could become famous here, too. Finn was so happy for her when she called the tire shop to tell him. He promised to come over after work and help her choose songs and choose something to wear. But, while she certainly accepted his help with songs, because let's face it, if there was one thing Finn was really good at it was knowing good music, she decided Kurt would be her best bet for wardrobe choices.

She was sitting on her bed with the Rachel Berry repertoire binder in her lap when he knocked on her door. After last week, he had seen as much of her as a person could see of another, but being a gentleman, he respected her privacy. No need for sneak peeks when she would let him view the whole show. She knew his knock.

"Get in here, I've missed you!" she called out to him, beaming when he appeared in her door way. She could smell him as he entered the room and she was slightly intoxicated by his scent as he made his way onto the bed beside her. He always showered after work because his job was just gross, and she thought that she could get lost in the scent. It was distinctively Finn, and it was like it was made just for her. As he crawled toward her, he removed the binder from her hands and pushed her down on the bed, moving his mouth directly to her neck.

"Hey, you," he murmured against her skin causing goosebumps to rise all over her body.

"Hi," she said breathily into his ear causing him to met her lips with his own. Ever since their first time last week, they were having a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. What really had surprised Finn was that before, he had been driven by hormones and lust. Then, after experiencing that night with his Rachel, it wasn't just the sex he craved. It was her. She had poured out this amazing love all over him. It was like having this precious gift that was his and his only, and feeling the love she felt for him that way was like nothing he had ever known. He needed her. All the time. It was bordering on addiction. But he didn't care.

Breaking the kiss because of the human need for oxygen and the fact that her Dads were due home any minute, they both took time to catch their breath and straighten the clothing that they had lifted and repositioned to feel each other better.

"I could live with that greeting every day for the rest of my life," he said softly, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"And you will," she said with all seriousness.

His mouth twitched in the way that was just innately Finn. And he decided he better turn their attention toward anything else or an embarrassing situation was about to ensue. He reached toward the end of the bed and grabbed her binder for her.

"Found any good ones, yet?" He asked as he began flipping through the pages of binder #1.

"I don't know, Finn. This is the first professional singing engagement I have ever had. If I want more, it has to be perfect. I am supposed to have three songs. I have already chosen My Man because it brings down the house. And... given my inspiration," she smiled at him pointedly receiving a shy little smile in return, "people really feel it with me. But, beyond that, I am overwhelmed."

"Well...," he started thoughtfully, "they asked you to sing because that news guy liked your song at regionals. Maybe you should do that one."

"Get it Right? You think? I don't know if I could pull that off anymore. I was kind of purging my feelings at the time and I don't feel those things anymore. You're right here," she turned to him and stroked his face and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

"Yes Ma'am. And I am here to stay. But, it was an amazing song. I almost missed my cue because I was so mesmerized by you. I really think you should let more people see that your talent isn't just your voice, but your song writing, too," he punctuated his opinion with a slight shrug.

"OK. I trust your opinion. Now... I need one more," she continued flipping through her sheet protected pages.

"Well, you have two powerful ballads, so you need something fun. You have to do Parade, Rachel. You HAVE to."

"Well, that would be two songs from the same musical. Don't you think that's overkill?"

"Babe, please don't take this the wrong way, but normal people probably don't know they are from the same musical. I didn't. I think they are both songs that you rock and that people should hear you sing them."

She feigned offense before a thought occurred to her. "How do you know that I rock on My Man? You have never heard me sing it." Her face was showing her confusion.

He cleared his throat and started back through the binder he was holding. "You could do Run, Joey, Run!" he laughed as he failed miserably at changing the subject.

"Oh, No, Hudson," she said, jerking the binder out of his hands. "Spill." He looked at her for a moment, taking in the set of her jaw and the height of her eyebrows. Nope. Not getting out of this one.

"Fine. I was there, OK?" He said so low that it was almost inaudible.

She stared at the side of his face next to her as he kept his eyes fixed on a flower on her comforter.

"You- I mean- You? You were there? Why? You didn't even want to audition."

"No. But you did. And, I just couldn't bring myself to miss you sing. I knew you'd choose something spectacular given the competition and I just wanted to support you I guess. Even if you didn't know. So, I snuck into the auditorium and sat in the back to watch. When Jesse asked you if you were singing for anyone in particular I almost rushed the aisle to beat his ass. Then, you said no, and by the end, I wanted you to be singing for me."

"I was," she said looking down and blushing brightly.

"You were?"

"Of course, I was. Didn't you listen?" She reached her hand down to lay it on his knee lovingly.

"I heard every word." He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Thank you. You are incredible, you know that?"

"So you've told me."

They shared a laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

"And there you have it. Rachel Berry's first individual set list. You are on your way, Babe." he punctuated his sentence with a kiss.

"Thanks for your help, Finn. I am so lucky to have you as my partner! We make an unstoppable team!" She leaned forward and kissed him with a peck. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back in for a deeper version.

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. "Please dress for company because I do not want an encore of Finn's ass in the air and your dirty little noises, Diva."

With a groan of frustration from Finn and a laugh from Rachel, He was granted him permission to come inside. "Well, I can see you learned the 'knock before entering' lesson."

"Yes I did. And I can assure you that it is burned in my brain." Kurt shivered dramatically upon entering her room.

"I have come to help you choose your wardrobe for your debut," he sang the last word with flair, walking past them straight into her closet. Rachel and Finn shared a look of affection for "their" brother, shaking their heads at his one track mindedness. Rachel peeled herself away from Finn, despite his protest and grabby hands. As she finally managed to slide off the bed, he fell forward onto his face still trying to hold onto her. She giggled at him uncontrollably.

"For someone so out of the closet, he sure likes to be in them," Finn grumbled.

"I heard that," Kurt called from the other side of the wall. "Clever. I'm impressed. But, shut up."

Finn laughed, enjoying the relationship he had with his brother and thankful for his presence in his life.

Joining Kurt, Rachel saw that he was holding her powder blue costume from their Regionals performance. "This one," he said with finality, handing it to her and walking past her back into her room.

"Well, that was quick," she mumbled walking out behind him.

"I know what I'm doing, Rachel. That one highlighted your brown eyes. It isn't too formal and fits your age. You were stunning in it. Just... wear ballet flats. Not boots. I never really understood that look." Kurt cringed and looked at his fingernails, checking to make sure not a cuticle was out of place.

"Your suggestion is my command, stylist of mine," she said with a smile, reaching up to kiss his cheek as Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled down at her with affection.

"Looks like I am all set. Got the dress, the songs, my two best fans... I am so excited!" She gave some tiny claps and a couple of hops. "But, I have to rehearse now, so you both have to leave. That way you can be wowed all over again tonight at the banquet." She took her best friend and the love of her life by the arms and led them out the door. She pulled back on Finn's arm to pull him down into a searing kiss before shoving his pouting face out the door with a promise to see him there. She retreated to her performance space in the basement to run through her music. Dress on, makeup applied, and hair slightly curled, she grabbed her music and started for her car. Her phone rang just as she got in, and seeing that it was Finn, she answered right away.

"Hi, Babe! I just got in the car. I will just meet you at the banquet hall," she answered.

"Uh, Rach- that's why I am calling," he sounded apologetic. Why did he sound apologetic? "I had a late oil change come in and I am covered in gunk. There is no way I am going to be cleaned up and ready to go in time to make it tonight. I am so, so sorry."

Her previous elation faded from her face and she fought the tears that were threatening her eyes. It was beyond his control, she repeated to herself silently. Things happen, she said inside her head. He obviously feels bad, don't make him feel worse, she thought.

"Rachel?" He could hear her breathing. It was the I'm broken hearted but trying not to show it pattern he knew too well.

Gathering her strength and faking her acceptance she replied, "Finn, I want you there so badly, but I understand. You can't help it." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Break a leg."

"I love you," she smiled into her words.

She hung up and tried to shake off her disappointment. It wasn't that she needed him there. She just wanted him there. She arrived at the banquet hall and handed her music to the man running sound for the evening. After sound check and run through, she went to the bar to get a bottled water. She saw the guests begin to arrive and immediately starting sizing up her audience. It wasn't long before she saw Coach Sylvester arrive in her black and silver track suit dress that she would never understand. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillbury came in and greeted her with hugs and break a legs. They bought tickets just to support her. That and date night ideas for grown ups were few and far between in Lima. Kurt came in with Burt and Carole who attended because he was a business owner with the Chamber and was invited every year. But, he had never gone until she had been asked to sing. Carole hugged her warmly and expressed her pride before they all found their seats. She and the Hummel-Hudson's had truly become family. It brought a tear to her eye. They were followed closely by other citizens and her Dads who started taking pictures from across the room as they made their way over to her to wish her luck.

Rachel felt special. It was what she always wanted. She made her way to the wings. She looked out at the audience from behind the curtain. Excitement and anticipation filled her as she waited for her introduction. She looked at all the faces that loved her amongst the crowd. And sudden wave of sadness washed over her that Finn wasn't there for her big night. Burt made it. Didn't he know Finn needed to be there? Oh well, nothing to do about it now. The show must go on.

"... this young lady sing at a competition where I was the judge and let me tell you- she has quite a set of pipes. Please give a warm reception for Lima's own, Ms. Rachel Berry." Applause filled the room as she stepped center stage. The first notes of "Don't Rain on My Parade" echoed off the walls and she launched into the song she had been singing since she mistook her umbilical cord for a microphone. The audience was eating from the palm of her hand and as she held out the last note they rose to their feet applauding wildly. A "whoop" came from stage left and she saw Kurt smiling so big she thought his face might crack open. She bowed her head discreetly. When the crowd settled, she spoke into the mic.

"Thank you. I am Rachel Berry." More applause. "Anyone who knows me knows that I adore Barbra and I would like to sing another of her songs from my favorite movie, Funny Girl. This song is dedicated to a very special person who couldn't be here tonight. She winked at Carole Hudson who was beaming with pride both for the girl that would become her daughter and the boy she was mentioning.

She belted out My Man with utter perfection and again, the crowed roared. There were tears from her Dads, Carole, Kurt, and she thought she may have seen Burt wipe an eye before scanning the room to make sure no one saw him. She gave a demure curtsy and as she was bringing her head back up something caught her attention in the left wing. Her breath caught in her throat and shock shown on her face when she recognized her Finn for the first time, though he had been there since her first song. Black shirt, black tie, sleeves rolled up, eyes sparkling, dimple showing, holding the most beautiful bouquet of Star Lillies she had ever seen. She fought every urge she had to run to him and jump into his arms. She glanced out at Kurt and Carole's knowing smiles... total set up. She looked back at Finn who nodded at her to remind her to keep going. Returning her attention to her adoring public, she spoke again.

"My last song is one that I wrote myself. I wrote it to sing at our regionals competition which we won," she waited through the applause. "I wrote it for the same someone special that I mentioned earlier." She looked toward the boy waiting in the wings. "Thank you, for helping me get it right." He beamed. She sang her final song of the evening. finishing with another standing ovation. She took her bows. Running, not walking off stage toward him, she threw her arms around him and he presented her with his flowers.

"Rachel, you were breathtaking!" He kissed her passionately and she didn't think she would ever be able to stop him. But, she was finally able to break away.

"Why did you make me think you weren't coming?" She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing in genuine curiosity.

"Well... I wanted us to have that moment. The one where I am standing in the wings watching you pour your heart and soul into a song that was written because I had my head up my own ass." He chuckled when her nose wrinkled disapprovingly at his figure of speech. "This is what should have happened when you finished that song. You running off stage into my arms. Me telling you how amazing you are."

"I love you, Finn Hudson. So much. I love you," she lunged off her toes and he lifted her up to meet his lips. As they kissed, Kurt ran backstage pulling her off of him. Finn's lips were still puckered when he opened his eyes to see his brother jumping up and down with Rachel.

"You. Were. Fabulous! And... the crowd is asking for an encore or two! You have officially reached local celebrity status!" he squealed. "Do you have anything?"

Rachel looked up at Finn slyly. "I think I do."

Rachel walked back on stage to the applause of her first fans. "Thank you so much. Thank you. Well... singing is my passion. But only one of them. For this next song, I would like to invite my someone special onto the stage to join me." She motioned to a dumbstruck Finn who hesitantly walked out to join her on stage. He looked shyly into the crowd and waved stiffly, making his way over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked lowly through his teeth.

"Sharing the spotlight." she shrugged and smiled up at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Finn Hudson." The audience received him warmly. "As most of you know, he is the son of Carole Hudson-Hummel and step son of Burt Hummel, who provides the best car service in town," she smiled at Burt who was nodding and waving at those who looked over at him. "And you may know that he is McKinley's Quarterback who led us to a win in the championship last year." More applause and a "Go Titans" from an enthusiastic and inebriated alumni in the back of the room. "But, you probably don't know that my Finn here is a phenomenal singer. And I am putting him on the spot by asking him to help me with the next number so be nice to him!" The crowd laughed at Finn's blushed cheeks. "So, Finn, will you sing with me? I think you know the song."

Finn took her hand and kissed it softly earning Awww's from the guests. "Ms. Berry, it would be an honor." He smiled down at her as the opening progression of "Faithfully" rang out through the room. They nailed it like they always did and as the applause erupted, he picked her up from under her arms and kissed her with all his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn's redo's are going well for him, I think. The next redo should be Night of Neglect. He and Quinn flaunted their relationship and partnered up. I had to think very hard about what he might do to make it up to her. He couldn't very well hold another benefit concert. So, he had to get really creative on this one. I hope you like it! And, thank you so much for encouraging me through your reviews. Writing these has become my favorite hobby!**

Her alarm blared throughout the room two hours later than it did on week days. She sat up immediately and hit the ground running. When she climbed onto her elliptical to begin her morning workout, she noticed an envelope taped to the top. She smiled, recognizing his handwriting. She opened it eagerly and read it aloud.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Not long ago, we had a night of neglect. I was teamed up with the wrong person in more ways than one and you totally stepped up to help my sorry ass. Sorry. I know you don't like that word. But, I asked you to tame a diva and you did so much more than that. I was so proud of you that night for what you did for Mercedes and I don't think I ever told you. Anyway, I want to make up for flaunting Quinn in your face. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. I just didn't know how not to, I guess. If if helps, I was still in love with you the whole time. And by that point, I was just trying to figure out how long I could last without having you back. But, we have already talked about that. So... in an effort to return the favor you did for me and to make you see that you are my one and only diva, I am offering one whole day of granting any request you make, no matter how ridiculous. This is your chance to make outrageous demands and have them met. By me. When you get your list ready, call me. I am your slave for the day._

_I love you,_

_Finn_

_PS. If one or more of those demands involved sex... I wouldn't hate it._

Rachel laughed out loud at his last statement and shook her head adoringly over his latest idea. She had been so impressed with his efforts to make up the last six months. It wasn't necessary, but it was making her fall deeper and deeper in love with him. And, this? This was just precious. And, she wasn't about to say no. When she finished her exercise, she sat down to call her gorgeous servant.

"Yes, Master?" he answered in a voice so sexy she almost groaned out loud.

"I have my first assignment ready." She was so serious, playing up the diva inside.

"Your wish is my command," he replied.

"I am heading into the shower. When I get out, I will need you to apply lotion to my legs, dry my hair, and apply my make up."

Just then, her bedroom door flew open. "You had me at legs!" he said, panting from his speedy trip up the stairs.

"Finn! How long have you been here?" she went to him and took him in her arms, planting a kiss to his open lips.

"Since just before you usually get up. I had to leave the note and all."

"This is just the best idea ever. So. I am going to get a shower and then you may begin your first task."

"Need any help soaping anything down?" he asked with hope on his face.

"No. I can handle that on my own, thanks." she cooed as she disappeared around the corner. A second later, her sports bra hit him in the face and he let out a groan and fell back on her bed. If she was in that mood, this was going to be a long day.

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her bathroom, hair in a towel, wrapped in a robe. The smell she carried with her was intoxicating. He sat up on her bed and marveled at how stunning she was clean faced and natural. He strode over to her and began stroking her smooth, damp cheek.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Rachel looked up at him through her lashes and smiled brilliantly. She never felt beautiful before Finn. But, with him, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Thank you," she answered softly.

"Now, what was this about lotion on your body?" He stepped even closer to her and she could feel his breath coming down onto her face.

"Legs, Finn. I already smoothed it over the rest of me," she said, knowing the effect it would have on him and relishing every second. She plopped the lotion bottle into his chest and he took it with a groan and a mumbling under his breath, something about killing him. She smiled dcvilishly with her back to him before turning to sit on the edge of her bed. She extended one leg, pointing her toe like the dancer she had trained to be.

Finn took a deep, steadying breath and tried to get his blood flow under control as it had just taken a mass exodus south. He squeezed the lotion, which smelled like cookies, into the palm of his hand and heated it before taking her leg in his hand and placing her foot against his chest. He maintained eye contact as he glided his hands over the baby smooth skin of her calf. He replenished his lotion and massaged it into her foot, never looking away from her face. When she opened her robe a little more indicating the need for lotion on her thigh, he gave her a pleading look but only received a shake of her head in return. Working his way up past her knee, he used every ounce of self control he had to stop before he reached the promised land. He began working on the other leg and finally found his voice.

"You're killing me, you know that right?" he said in a voice so husky it made her heart actually quiver.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir. You are just here at my beck and call. Any comments of a personal nature are unprofessional." She was going to play the diva to the hilt and tease the hell out of him in the process.

"Well, ma'am. You are right. I apologize. What can I do for you next?" He stood with his arms folded across his chest and a look of pure amusement on his face. What have I gotten myself into, he thought.

"My hair needs to be dried."

"Whatever you say."

Finn followed Rachel into her dressing area. She handed him a round brush and a hair dryer. He had absolutely no clue what to do with them, but he was gonna give it a shot. She had already accepted the fact that there was no way this was going to turn out well, but that's what pony tails were for. And she was having fun with her super pretty, super sweet boyfriend. Totally worth it. Their eyes met in the mirror as she took a seat on the stool in front of him. He gave her a half smile and she gave him a whole one. He began trying to do what he had seen her do so many times. He brought the brush up from underneath and held the dryer to it. He wasn't half bad. They giggled a few times at the silliness of the situation, but watching him take care of her, she felt warm. Very warm. When her hair was dry, he shut off the dryer and laid it down on the counter. He took her pink flat brush and began running it through her long chocolate hair. She watched his eyes in the mirror as they took in his movements. It felt amazing to have him brushing her hair. There was something... intimate... about it. It was comforting and it turned her on all at the same time.

"OK. That's enough." She abruptly took the brush and laid it down. She wanted to have fun today and if she did what she wanted to do right now, this little skit they had going on would be over. But, she made a mental note about what she would ask for last.

Her voice brought him out of the trance he had fallen into. Who knew brushing your girlfriend's hair could be so hot?

"On to make up." She knew she was going to have to be brave with this one.

"What do I do first?" he asked as he picked through her bag of stuff he didn't have names for.

She handed him her tinted moisturizer. "This goes all over my face. Make sure it's evenly distributed." She closed her eyes and jutted her chin out so he could begin. He tentatively poured a small amount into his hands and brought them up to her face. He gently massaged the product onto her skin enjoying the smoothness under his fingertips. He stared at her with her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her lips. She was so gorgeous, he thought to himself and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Lightly, nothing heavy. She kissed him back and opened her eyes before turning to check his work in the mirror. "Not bad, Hudson. Kurt been working with you on the side?" she teased.

"Nah. He gave up just happy he could get me to wash my face at night." They laughed affectionately at their brother and friend.

"What's next, Boss?"

She handed him her make up brushes and other items. This goes on my cheeks, these go on my eyes, and one of these," she said holding up her tubes of lip gloss, "goes on my lips. You can choose the flavor. Whatever you're in the mood for." She finished with a nonchalant shrug and didn't miss him swallow hard at her implication.

Finn began applying the make up. He knew she didn't wear much so he didn't over do it. He got the blush just right and kissed both cheeks to set it. Then he swept some brown across her lids with the brush she gave him. And lastly, and perhaps most hilariously, he applied her mascara. He was terrified of blinding her the whole time. She had to stop him several times so she could laugh. All in all, he didn't do too bad of a job.

"You know, Finn? This is pretty good. Maybe you have a career in makeup artistry." She laughed at the frown he gave her in reply. Lastly, he chose the strawberry lip gloss. he watched her lips intently as he slowly smoothed the shiny substance across her full lips. The air around them changed. He moved in slowly darting his eyes from her lips to her eyes and back again before landing at his destination. He tasted the freshly applied gloss and it sent him into a need for her mouth so strong he reeled from it. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and her tongue darted out to catch his. Both of them inhaled sharply and he stood, pulling her up with him as he continued his conquest of her willing mouth. Coming to her senses and remembering her dads were just downstairs, she gently began to slow him down.

Out of breath, forehead pressed against his chest she whispered, "Whoa, mister. Slow down. This demand is further down the list. You still have a full day of servicing me ahead of you."

He groaned at the thought of "servicing her." This day was getting longer by the second. Finn collected himself and mailmanned his parts into submission.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I will be back with your next assignment." She stroked his arm and squeezed his hand as she passed.

He watched her enter her closet and shut the door behind her. He went out and fell face first into her bed while he waited for her to emerge. She stood in her closet smiling to herself. She was having fun with this and she knew she was going to have even more as the day went on. What could she make him do for her next? And then a sly smile crept across her face and she dressed quickly in a tank top and short shorts.

"Finn, I need water." She said when she reappeared in front of him. He took in her appearance. Her long brown legs were making him forget his own name. He snapped out of it when she thumped him on the arm.

"I'm on it," he got up and ran downstairs and when he returned, he saw her frown.

"I need ice." She said, holding on to the diva character she had created.

He let out a sigh and pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. What had he created?

He returned with the glass plus ice.

"Two pieces not four." It was all she could do not to burst into a fit of laughter. He walked to the bathroom sink, removed two pieces of ice and handed it back to her.

"Straw." She looked into his frustrated eyes and raised her eyebrows.

Grunting, he stomped from her room grumbling something about brilliant ideas.

"Is this to your liking Ms. Berry?" he asked when he returned yet again.

She looked at the glass thoughtfully and back up to him. Finally, she nodded her approval and took a sip. She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her grin and he took the opportunity to smile as well.

"Well, let's get out of her my handsome man servant. You have more work to do." She grabbed her keys, daintily placed her sunglasses on her face, and breezed past him taking his hand and dragging him out the door.

When they stepped outside, she commented on how dirty her car was. "You will need to wash that. Shirtless."

Finn looked down at her, still sipping her water, and sucked his cheeks in. He walked as close to her as he could keeping his head bent, eyes focused on hers. He crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head. She was so close to his bare chest she could hardly breathe. He was trying to turn the tables on her and it was going to take all of her will power not to let him. She crept her hands up his chest and used his shoulders to help her pull up to place her mouth at his ear. His large hands gripped her lower back and pulled her snug against him. She puckered her lips slightly to place a kiss on his earlobe, flicking it with her tongue before whispering, "bucket and sponges are in the garage. Don't forget the wax." And she turned on her heel leaving him immobile with his mouth hanging open. He was still standing there when she came back with a lounge chair and a book. He eventually went to work and as he washed and sweated, she found herself ignoring her book and paying close attention to the burning sensation in her stomach and she watched his half naked body glistening in the sunlight. She had insisted her wear sunscreen before he started and they had both nearly put on a display when she applied it for him. Who knew today would turn into a day that she could barely control herself? She knew he was super hot, that much was obvious to anyone with working vision. But, it was his creativity and new found romanticism that had her coming undone. He had successfully remembered and recreated some of the worst times she had this year and gave her memories that she would cherish for her whole life. What seventeen year old boy did that? Hers. That's who. She was lost in thought and quite frankly, lust, when she was suddenly hit with a stream of cold water. Her eyes fixed on his cheshire cat grin, weapon still in hand.

"I. will. kill. you." she shouted as she chased him playfully. It was hard to catch him because his legs were two mile longer than hers but when she fell to the ground crying in pain holding her ankle, he stopped dead in his tracks. He ran to her, concern laced in his voice.

"Rach? Are you Ok? I am so sorry," he dropped the hose next to him as he fretted and took her ankle in his hands. As he inspected her injury, he was met by a face full of water and the maniacal laughter of his tiny, little faker of a girlfriend. She manage to knock him on to his back and straddle his waist as he wiped water from his eyes and caught his breath.

"That was a big mistake, Hudson." She said menacingly. "Nothing could prepare you for the wrath of this little diva."

"Oh yeah? What can you possibly do to me?"

And the next thing he knew there was a stream of ice cold water inside his shorts effectively ridding him of the hardness caused by her wet, now see through white tank top and the straddling.

He jumped and wriggled beneath her as she continued her frigid assault. He finally wrenched the nozzle away from her and wrestled her underneath him as they both laughed until they cried. He tickled her until she begged for relief. And they panted together, him laying on top of her, and her looking up at him from their place in her front yard.

"I love you, Finn." She spoke sweetly taking in his beautiful smile.

"I love you, too, Rachel." He dipped his head to kiss her softly.

Her Dads made their way outside and cleared their throats loudly to get the attention of their wet daughter making out with her wet boyfriend on the grass. Rachel and Finn scrambled to their feet and she positioned herself in front of him protectively. She was surprised to see her father restraining a smirk. "Your Dad and I are leaving for Indianapolis. There is money on the counter for food. See you on Tuesday. Love you."

"Love you,too, Dads. Be careful." She called out and waved.

"You too, Princess," he lowered his eyes implying more than just a physical safety issue. He sent Finn a warning glare, causing him to shift nervously. Her Dads pulled out of the wet driveway and Rachel turned to face her boyfriend.

"So, servant of mine, I think someone is going to have to dry me off. I seem to have gotten all wet."

Without warning, he picked her up bridal style and began his run into the house. Once he got her into her room, she slowly peeled away her wet clothes and he dropped the towel he was holding. Being her slave was the best idea he had ever had. Hands down.

"Well? I'm waiting." she said with a seductive grin.

Awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your encouragement and alerts! I love them. So,we are getting close to running out of bad memories... In Born This Way, Finn told Rachel she was beautiful in front of everyone, and that was sweet, but there was still the Quinn of it all. And he broke her nose... so... here's how I think he might make up for it.**

Finn was mowing the yard when she ran up to his house. His house wasn't far from hers, so at the beginning of summer she changed her running route to include his street. She took a moment to enjoy the view. His ear buds were in and his naked sweaty back was turned toward her. His muscles flexed as he pushed the machine and once, he raised his shoulder up to catch some sweat that was running down his cheek. Her head tilted all the way to the right and her lips pursed involuntarily. That. That was hers. Hers to do with as she pleased. She shook her head in disbelief at her fortune. He was just... Damn. Rachel wasn't one to curse, but seeing him like that she had no other words.

He turned around to make another pass across the grass and he caught her stalking him. She tried to cover as she blushed and pretended she had still been running. But, it was to no avail. She was busted. He cut the engine and crossed over to her.

"See something you like?" His cocky smirk was like the ninth world wonder. His hand reached around her neck as she tried to stutter out a retort and he brought her face to his for a lingering kiss. She could feel his sweat mix with hers and she suddenly wished they were in the shower.

"I did, as a matter of fact," she said against his lips as they paused briefly before going back to their work. "Those lines in the grass are perfect. I liked them a lot," she teased and he chuckled softly.

"Ok... I see how it is..." he dropped his hand from her face and laced the fingers in between the ones on her hand. "I'm all done here. Wanna come in? I've just got to get a shower."

She didn't let him see her react to his words. No need in him knowing how dirty her mind had actually gotten. "Sure. I need one too, though."

He didn't care how dirty she thought his mind was because he grunted out loud. "Alone, Finn. Your parents are home. And Kurt. And he said if he ever saw us 'conserving water' again he would take a video and post it to youtube. My future career doesn't need a scandal before it even begins."

"I know. You're right. It was just the mental image I had... kind of forgot where I was." She beamed at him. Since their relationship had gotten physical she found a new empowerment every time he let her in on what she did to his body. She asked him not too long ago why he had never told her things like that before. He explained that he knew she was uncomfortable with the physical stuff and he didn't want to make her feel like he was a perv. When he realized how much confidence it gave her, he started to let her know often.

They stopped in to say hi to his Mom and she fixed them both some ice water. Finn was busy guzzling it without breathing. Carole didn't miss the big brown eyes that were ogling her son. She smiled to herself at the sweetness of the young love on display in her kitchen. Stepping over to Rachel she whispered, "pretty hot isn't he?"

Rachel blushed and dropped her head with a grin. "Sorry, guess I got lost in thought," she giggled. "And yes, yes he is, but he's... he's just... he's so much more than that."

The older woman put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "thanks for loving my son. He made the best decision in choosing you." She winked and turned to get the laundry from the dryer. She tossed them both a towel. "You two could use a shower. Here," she threw them each a towel, "make that showers. Plural." Carole really did get a kick out of making them go red.

"Thanks Mom," Finn said through gritted teeth, eyes glancing toward a giggling Rachel. "It's not funny," he pointed a finger at her causing her to laugh even harder.

They both made it through shower time. Rachel helped Carole fold laundry while Finn was in his and he took a nap on the couch while she took hers. She kept a change of clothes at their house for emergencies. One time, she, Kurt, and Finn got into a sprayer fight while doing the dishes before they were supposed to go out and she had to go all the way home to change and they almost missed their movie. One never knew what would go down in the Hummel-Hudson house.

Finn was putting on his socks when Rachel finally appeared on the couch next to him. He leaned over to kiss her once on the mouth.

"We have most of the day left, what do you want to do?" she asked as she pulled her legs up on the couch underneath her.

Finn sat back on the couch, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Wellll, we could go to the park with the frisbee."

A frown and a shake of the head.

"Ok... we could see a movie."

The same. "We've seen them all."

"Ummm, we could go on a scavenger hunt that I have set up with effort that includes a present at the end."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" she was practically floating.

"Yes, ma'am. I have a few more memories to fix." He barely got the words out before he had a 100 pound brunette bomb thrown at him. He laughed softly at her enthusiasm. From behind his back, he pulled a pink envelope with a gold star on the front. The star had a big number 1 on it. "This is your first clue. Just keep following them until you get to the prize."

She sat staring at him with the card in her hand. "You are adorable, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he grinned at her and kissed her when she brought her face to his. "You better get going." She jumped up and rushed toward the door. "Love you," he called.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I love you, too." She said with all seriousness and closed the door behind herself.

When she got in her car she opened her envelope.

_For your next clue, you will need to return to the scene of my crime. Again. SO sorry I broke your nose. _

The auditorium? How was she supposed to get in there? Oh well. Finn obviously had a plan. So, she drove to the school on faith. When she got there, she saw that the stage door was wide open. She walked through the back stage area and onto the stage. In the center was a wrapped package. She smiled questioningly and sat down to open it. She laughed out loud when she saw what was inside. It was a first aid kit that had been labeled "For Finn's Dance Related Emergencies." Tucked inside the box was another pink envelope like the first one, this one bearing the number 2. She opened it quickly, getting excited about this what was next.

_Now you are covered in case my fancy arm extensions ever almost kill you again. On to your next stop... Someone in town has something they need to say to you. Here's the address... you know who that is._

Why in the world was he sending her there? She swore she would never go back. But, Finn always has her best interest at heart, so she went anyway. She didn't quite know what to do once she got there. Did she sign in? Did she just walk on back? Her internal questions were answered when the receptionist looked up from her computer.

"Miss Berry?"

Rachel nodded.

"Dr. Feldman is expecting you. You can go on back."

"Ok. Thank you?" It came out as a question.

She timidly made her way to the doctor's office. She wasn't waiting long before he entered the room.

"Miss Berry! It's good to see you," he said cheerily. "You are here because I owe you an apology."

Rachel's brow wrinkled and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You see, I was out of line when I suggested you get a nose job based on vanity. It was wrong of me to imply that you are anything but beautiful just because of your nose. That tall young man who accompanied you that day came to see me. He made me realize that what I have been saying to young girls about their looks was harmful. It seems I have a lot of changing to do. He recalled my asking what his girlfriend looked like, again making implications that were hurtful. He showed me your picture. Said that you were his girlfriend. He told me your love story. It is very heart warming. He told me he wanted me to apologize to you because you are, and I quote, "the most beautiful girl on the planet." And, so, I am sorry. You are a beautiful young girl with a lot of talent. He showed me a video."

Rachel smiled at the thought of her precious Finn coming here in her defense like that. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she thanked the doctor. He handed her a tissue. "Oh, and your young man wanted me to give you this. Another pink starred envelope. Number 3. She took it from his hand and opened it.

_I wanted to kick his ass when he said that stuff to you. But, hopefully, now he made things right. You let me know if he didn't. I'll go back in there. Your next stop might be a bit difficult, but it is necessary. This is the address. Trust me, OK?_

Her stomach lurched when she read her next location. Was he out of his football filled mind? There was no way this was going to go well. Then she reread his words and she heard his voice speak them in her head. _Trust me, OK?_ OK, Finn, but if this turns into a disaster, I'm going to break YOUR nose.

She turned to say goodbye to doctor and walked out to her car. She took a deep breath when she started it up and reluctantly drove in the direction of her doom. Lima Heights was somewhere she never found herself. For many reasons, but one was more dominant than the rest. Santana. The girl who had taunted her, ruined her relationship, and hurt her on a daily basis. And he wants me to see her? Ooooh, this better be good, Hudson. She knocked on the door softly, half way hoping that it wouldn't be heard and she could get out of whatever this was. No such luck. The door swung open and there she was. It always threw Rachel when she saw a Cheerio out of uniform. It made them look less robotic.

"Hey Hobbit."

"Santana, look I have no idea why I am here, I -"

"I do. Frankenteen was here. Are you gonna stand out there like a bible salesman or are you gonna come inside?" she asked dryly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped inside the front door. She had no intention of making it any further than the foyer. Her arms were crossed defensively and she was ready to get her card and get the hell out of there.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you to get a nose job. I know you don't crack seeds with it," her eyes rolled up and she gave a sigh. "Look, my boobs came out of a factory and my lips have chemicals in them. I am not exactly the poster child for self love. So, when I say the things I do, I guess I just want people to be a miserable as I am. Or at least that's what Gigantor said. I am mostly apologizing because he threatened to give my Mom a video Puck took one night when we were drunk. Said he got the idea from Kurt? What the hell? Anyways, sorry about the nose thing. Your nose isn't freakishly large."

Rachel had just listened the whole time. Did she just get an apology from Satan herself? Finn was a miracle worker.

"Thanks, Santana. I guess. I've come to expect hate from you and kind of blow it off any more, though/"

"Well, Grimace said he should have shut me up that day and on many other occasions and needed you to know that. Guess he is stupidly in love. You can go now. I have had my quota of nice for today and your weepy eyes are giving me heart burn. Here," she shoved a pink envelope at her and shut the door behind herself.

Rachel was still processing what just happened as she sat on the front steps to open envelope #4.

_Please say she didn't hurt you. I was taking a chance on that one. I should have never let her talk to you like she did, and from now on, I will do my best to stop her. So, are you enjoying your surprise? You have one more stop to make. Go to the place where I told you you were beautiful... I know there have been many, but I am talking about when I was desperate to stop you from changing your perfect face._

Her eyes teared up at the memory. It was the first moment that started her back down the path to sanity. She lost her breath when she heard his words. In front of everyone. In front of Quinn. She saw it in his eyes. Love. Together or not, he loved her. Sure, she wouldn't have just said, "OK Finn, because you think I'm beautiful but don't want to be with me I will stop my plans that have nothing to do with you anymore." Oddly enough, it had been Puck and Kurt who had changed her mind. But still, the look of pain on his face when he wanted to stop her would live in her mind forever. She found herself, once again, in front of McKinley High. She entered through the stage door that was still open. She cut through the auditorium to get to the choir room. She entered the empty room, looking around to see if she would be greeted by anyone else. On top of the piano, she saw a large, brightly wrapped package with a big bow. Attached? No envelope. She turned it over and over and there was no card. it was then that she heard footsteps. Her eyes came up to see her extremely tall, extremely handsome man walking toward her.

"There's no #5, I don't -" and then she put it together. Her extremely tall , extremely handsome boyfriend was in his football jersey. Clever. HE was her #5. He grinned as he watched her put the pieces of his puzzle together. "YOU are the #5."

"Pretty good, huh?" He smirked proudly.

"Yes," she stretched up on her toes kiss him, "best clue of the day. Finn, this has just been incredible. Thank you for going through all this trouble. I have never felt more loved."

"Good, that was the point," he kissed the top of her head, "wanna open that?"

"Of course!" she practically squealed.

She tore into the paper and lifted the lid of the box. What she saw made tears form and fall immediately. Inside was a stack of white t-shirts with large black letters. She pulled them out one at a time, reading them aloud: voice, laugh, legs, cute butt, passionate, loving, strong, smart, funny, loyal, Finn's Girl, inspiring, thoughtful, creative, helpful, banana bread, fighter, ambitious, dreamer, perfection.

She finally met his gaze as she wiped tears from her eyes. He was straddling his chair backward in front of her, resting his chin on his hands. He scooted toward her and took her hand.

"See, we made shirts about what we didn't like about ourselves that day. I decided to make you a set of shirts that said what I love about you. I ran out of shirts before I ran out of reasons, but I think you get the point. You are my perfect woman. It's like you were made for me. Sometimes I think I could put you in my pocket, but I love being this much bigger than you because I know I can protect you. I am so happy that you came to love yourself that day, but in case you ever doubt... you can choose one of these shirts and know that I love everything about you."

She responded by pulling his face to hers in a tear filled kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, still holding his neck in her hands. "I love them. And, I love you."

"There's one more thing..." he pulled a red cloth from out of his back pocket. She unfolded it to find a red Titans jersey, extra small, with the number 2 ½ on it.

"2 ½?" she asked, raising her eyebrows with humor in her voice.

"Yeah, see, I'm #5 and you are my other half, so I figured, you should be 2 ½. Cause that's half of five. Right?"

She nodded with a smile.

"You can wear it to the games next season. Look at the back."

She turned it around to see "HUDSON'S GIRL" on the back of it.

"Oh my God, Finn?" she jumped out of her seat, holding it up to her body. "You are just-" she couldn't finish. He grabbed her arm and brought her down on to his knee.

"I want everyone to know that you are mine."

"I will wear this so proudly. Thank you. For everything."

"You are welcome." They pressed their foreheads together in a little nuzzle. He stood and she took his arm while he carried her package. Turning off the lights and then locking up behind them.

When they got to the truck and he was helping her in, she turned to him and asked, "how do you think this jersey will look with a pair of white bikini panties?"

"Sooooo about to find out." And he ran to get in the driver's seat as she laughed whole heartedly. God, did she ever love that boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this one. I have two going at once and it's been hard to split my focus. We are up to Rumours in Finn's quest to make their time apart up to Rachel. This was another hard one. They were kind of cute and united in this one and Finn stuck it to Quinn by drumming for Rachel. But, there was one thing that could have gone better. This one is quite a bit shorter than the others because it will focus on a simple fix that I thought would have made a huge difference for Rachel. Enjoy!**

It was nearing the middle of July and to say it was hot was the understatement of the century. Rachel was laying on her belly on a towel on the bank of the lake. On her right was Tina in the same position and on her left was, of all people, Santana. Behind her was the splashing sounds and loud laughter of the rest of her friends. Listening to them play gave her a level of comfort that was only topped by her Finn. After once being told that they only pretended to like her, now she knew that wasn't the case. And she was working at being less abrasive. She had Finn to thank for that. She was lost in her thoughts as she lay there, eyes closed behind her huge black sunglasses when she felt hands rub along her back covered in lotion. She knew those hands. Those hands belonged to her and feeling them on her body made her warmer on the inside than she was on the outside.

"Hey, you," she murmured, not moving while he worked his magic.

"Hey," he answered, "Do you know how long you've been laying here? You haven't reapplied this stuff enough. I didn't want you to get burned."

"You are the most precious boy that ever walked the earth. I really need to make it a point to congratulate your mother on a job well done." She rolled over underneath him when he was finished and he was straddling her waist without putting his weight on her.

"You know? You really do," he joked and leaned down to kiss her like he meant it. She gladly accepted him, pulling his head closer with both hands.

"If I throw up because of this disgusting mating ritual, I will cut you both," Santana grumbled from the left.

"You know what, Santana, if you don't like it, turn your head or go somewhere else," Finn retorted and went back to what he was doing after a sincere "I love you," to his Rachel.

He broke the kiss when Mr. Schue announced it was time to grill for dinner.

The glee club had reunited at Brittany's parent's lake house for a weekend trip that was both business and pleasure. They were going to start outlining their plans for the year, including song suggestions and some vocal practice so they didn't lose what they had gained.

Finn lifted her from the ground effortlessly and they gathered their things in the bag they were sharing. He offered Rachel his back as a means of transportation and she happily climbed up. She rewarded him with kisses on the back of his neck, but by the time they got up to the cabin, he was more than excited about them. He deliberately carried her around the side opposite of where the others entered and quickly maneuvered down and around, pinning her against the outer wall with his hands on either side of her head.

"Do you have any idea what those butterfly kisses do to me?" he asked in a low husky voice that made her reconsider everything she thought she knew about her hormones.

Glancing downward between them and looking back up to meet his eyes she smirked. She actually smirked. "I think I have some idea, yes. What do you want me to do about it?" she asked teasingly.

She was met with one raised eyebrow and a half smile that temporarily removed her ability to see clearly.

Ten minutes later, they came strolling in the kitchen with smiles on their faces and no visible clues as to Finn's state of arousal.

"Where have you two been?" Puck asked loudly, knowing without detail what had probably, um, gone down.

"Oh- Uh- Rachel dropped a flip flop and we had to go back for it," he lied smoothly. They received an eyebrow waggle and flick of the tongue from their mohawked friend who wasn't buying it for a second.

Changing the subject, Rachel stepped in, "Finn, wanna help me set up the karaoke equipment?"

Without removing the glare he still held on his buddy, he mumbled, "sure."

After dinner was eaten over loud chatter and fun stories, the group retired to the huge living area where they had planned a night of singing. The karaoke at the party Finn threw to make up for the one she threw was lacking in quality to say the least. Tonight, they had actually prepared songs in advance to perform for the group.

They sat around the room in different positions and combinations. Santana and Brittany were huddled together on the love seat and Puck sat on the floor in front of them. Mike and Tina were cuddled on the couch next to Kurt and Mercedes. Artie was next to the couch. Quinn had been MIA all summer so she missed the gathering and Rachel was piled on Finn's lap in the oversized chair.

Everyone took turns singing the songs they had prepared. They sang for hours and loved every second of it. It had been awhile since they were all together and the music was always the glue that pulled them together. Things were wrapping up and Finn spoke up. "Uh, Mr. Schue, I have one more song I'd like to sing. With you, Rachel, if you're up for it," he nodded his head in her direction.

A look of surprise and confusion graced her features but she agreed. "OK- Finn- I'd love to sing with you, but we already sang the only duet we'd prepared."

"Yeah. I know. But I brought one that we should have done a long time ago. Here," he passed her some sheet music he had folded in his back pocket. She took one look at it and looked back up at him, instant tears in her eyes.

"I know you know it because you learned that album backwards and forwards to come up with a song that week." He smiled gently and she was touched at how well he remembered everything she ever told him.

Everyone else in the room was staring at them intently trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. They were used to the Finchel bubble, but it didn't stop their frustration at trying to decode their secret language. Finn took note of the curious eyes upon them and decided to explain.

"OK, so when we did Rumours, Rachel and I were in a weird place. I did that duet with Quinn," he took in the eye rolls and disgusted huff from his brother and cringes from random other people in the room. "And, well, it was pretty dry."

"That's putting it mildly," Kurt drawled with a wink thrown to Rachel. She received it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn said, throwing a pillow at Kurt's head. "It's true though. But, I should have been singing with Rachel. I should always be singing with Rachel," he said glancing at the shy smile she was giving him.

"Rach, your song was awesome. I had fun being your drummer and I got the message loud and clear. Sorry it took me so long to do anything about it." He kissed her gently to gags and whoops all around them.

"But, anyway," he said, addressing the group again, "I remembered this song from the album. Nobody did it and it is like the only song on there that doesn't sound angry or like someone wants to jump off a bridge. I think it sums up my feelings for Rachel pretty well. And, I want us to get our 'Rumours' duet." She took his hand and joined him at the front of the room. There were "Awwws," some genuine, some sarcastic.

They shared a moment of connection as the music started and then they sang through the song with skill and passion:

**Sweet, wonderful you**

**You make me happy with the things you do**

**Oh, can it be so**

**This feeling follows me wherever I go**

**I never did believe in miracles**

**But I've a feeling it's time to try**

**I never did believe in the ways of magic**

**But I'm beginning to wonder why**

**Don't don't break the spell**

**It would be different and you know it will**

**You, you make loving fun**

**And I don't have to tell you that you're the only one**

**Oooh... you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

**Oooh... you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

**Oooh... you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)**

They finished, hands clasped and fell into their now infamous song ending kiss. This time, they were met with instant applause.

"There," he whispered, "that's better."

"It was perfect. Thank you, Finn." She suddenly got a mischievous look. She leaned into him so she could speak quietly. "There's something else that we need to make right about that week."

He raised his eyebrows interested in where she was going with this.

"After everyone else is asleep, meet me in you truck. We spent a lot of time alone in there without making out and I think we need to redeem ourselves." And she returned to their friends saying their good nights.

Finn stood speechless and unable to move. A goofy smile slid across his face and he was interrupted by Puck.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look like an idiot," he said with a condescending scowl.

"An idiot that is gonna get very lucky tonight. Can I say the same for you, Noah?" Rachel leaned in and whispered as she continued her path between the two boys and on up the stairs without looking back.

Puck's look of offense was met by Finn's cocky smirk and coinciding swagger. Damn, he loved that girl.

**Song: You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac on the Rumours album**

**Review like you mean it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't think I knew what I was doing when I started two of these at one time! Whew! Anyway, I think we are all in agreement that seeing Finn and Quinn dancing while Rachel sang just plain sucked! :) However, the looks between them spoke louder than words. How will I ever help Finn with this one? Thank you so much for your precious words! They mean so much to me! Enjoy!**

Stepping out of the shower, Rachel shivered as she brought her robe around herself. She had plans with Finn tonight and her face broke into an excited smile just thinking about it. She had no idea what he had planned, but it didn't matter because just spending time with him was the best part. She went through her primping routine and an hour and a half later she emerged with nothing left to do but choose an ensemble. When she walked into her room, she saw a big gold box laying on her bed. She knew it wasn't there before she went to shower. She glanced around as if she would see someone to explain, then she shook her head at her silliness. When she lifted the shiny lid, her hands went to her mouth in surprise and, as usual, the tears soon followed. Why didn't she see this one coming? Of course he would try to re create this one. She lifted the soft pink dress from the box. A card fell onto her bed and she stopped to read it before she even got a good look at the dress.

_Rachel-_

_Will you go to prom with me? If your answer is yes, I'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs._

_I love you,_

_Finn_

Dear Carole.. you have raised the perfect boy... love Rachel, she thought.

She returned her attention to the pool of baby pink next to her. Holding it up, she saw that it was strapless. The material was light and fell into three wide tiered ruffles from the empire waist to well above the knee. The bodice was intricately beaded with sparkles of rhinestones placed throughout. It had a dark chocolate colored ribbon around the waist that tied in the back. It was perfect. Just perfect. Surely he didn't pick th- Kurt. Of course. But it was so beautiful. And much more expensive than the one she picked up at the Goodwill. How was he doing this? She decided to put her worry for her boyfriend's savings aside and slip into this gorgeous dress. She found the perfect pair of pink heels, created a stunning updo, and she was ready to make her entrance. When she opened her bedroom door, she heard his voice float up the stairs. She leaned in the door way and just listened to him for awhile. He was talking with her Dads and he would laugh ever so often. It was a beautiful sound. His voice could get so many different reactions from her. Right now, it was excitement. She couldn't stand there and wait any longer. She descended the stairs slowly and as his back came into view her Dads broke off in mid conversation to stare behind him. He turned around and met her eye just as she reached the second to the last step. She was beaming. She was glowing. She was breathtaking. She was all his.

And he was standing there staring like a moron with his mouth half open. "Rachel, you- You are so heart breakingly beautiful," he said softly when he remembered his words.

"Thanks, Finn," she smiled shyly and brought her eyes down as she blushed. "I'll try not to break your heart though."

"You are the only one who could," he whispered and leaned his face up to kiss her. She touched her lips to his briefly when he pulled back to look at her again, she bit her lower lip and didn't miss the spark that flickered in his eyes.

"Pictures!" LeRoy sang behind them.

"Oh, wait," Finn tore his eyes away from Rachel long enough to move over to the entry way table to grab a small box. It was her turn to stare because in the short amount of time it took him, she couldn't believe how handsome he was. Dark grey suit, white shirt, and, oh for the love of God, pink tie. It hung between the lapels of a dark grey vest. He was yummy. And he was all hers.

He returned to her with the small box in his hands, and he opened it to reveal a wrist corsage of pink and white star gazer lilies tied with a dark chocolate ribbon.

"Finn-" she whispered, looking at him through her lashes. He smiled at her as he removed it from the box.

He held it in his hands as he talked."See, I got really good advice last year from my best friend. She said that the ribbon should match the eyes. At prom, I bought the wrong color for the wrong reasons. I should have been buying brown. But, I couldn't decide which brown. Because, most of the time they are the color of chocolate. Then, when you are happy or excited they seem to get richer, like dark chocolate. They turn that same color when we're-" he stopped, realizing her Dad's were snapping pictures as they spoke. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Well, you get my point," he raised his eyebrows and let them drop as he pulled his bottom lip down to the side slightly at his almost slip. And when you are angry, they are closer to black, actually. They scare me a little," they both laughed. "I settled on the dark chocolate, because my favorite you is a ridiculously happy you." He placed the flowers on her wrist and brought her hand to his lips.

She wiped away a single tear that streaked her right cheek. "That was beautiful. And this is so, so pretty. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said and punctuated it with his dimple.

"Hello? We need some pictures of the front of you!" Hiram called, bringing them back to the real world.

Fin pulled her close and they posed for enough pictures to constitute a full fledged photo shoot. Finn's cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. He made eye contact with Rachel's Dad's and nodded slightly as he ended his phone conversation. "I- um- I have to step outside a sec. I'll be right back," he stuttered and shuffled out the door.

Rachel's confused expression was met with smiles from her Dads that were a little bigger than they probably should have been. Confusion turned to suspicion and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?" she asked teasingly, but before they could answer, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her little clutch purse. It was Finn.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Your chariot awaits," he said, "join me?"

She giggled, "I'll be right there."

She kissed her Dads goodbye and opened her front door. She came to a sudden stop and her breath caught in her throat, causing her hand to fly up to her throat. Because in front of her was a white limousine. And leaning against that limousine with his arms crossed was her unbelievably good looking Finn, clad in sunglasses and a grin that made her knees feel funny.

"You coming?" he called to her.

She began to walk toward him, unsteadily at first, but she gained more control as she went.

"Finn, this is too much, you can't aff-" her lips were stopped by his very long finger.

"I will explain the magic later, but for now, just enjoy the ride, OK?" His head bent slightly to talk to her. She simply nodded her answer.

He stepped to the side and opened her door. "Ladies first," he murmured as she passed by him.

"Why, Finn, you're so chivalrous," she winked.

He followed her in with a chuckle. They settled in together and he held her close in his arms.

"Are you going to tell me how you did all of this? The dress? The limo?"

"OK. So, your Dads bought the dress. I filled them in on last year and how you bought that used dress because you didn't want them to know how sad you were. I wanted you to have anew one for tonight, because we are officially erasing that night as of tonight. And, we work on the Limo at the shop. The company owner normally tips me really well, and I asked him for this in exchange the last time. So, I really didn't do that much." He shrugged and took his face and turned his head to face her.

"You did everything. It's perfect." She led his face to hers and their lips met in a searing kiss. He leaned her back against the door as their kiss turned in to a certified make out session. When the car came to a stop, they broke away, out of breath and overly excited.

"Coal Black... just like I said," he looked into her eyes and quipped with a sideways smirk.

She blushed wildly and shook her head at him as she adjusted her dress and hair, reapplying lip gloss while he made his way to her side to open her door. She took his outstretched hand and stepped carefully out of the car. "What-" she managed to get out in her curious state.

"Trust me," he said, offering his arm to her. She slipped hers inside and let him lead her inside. It was dark when they walked through the door and she felt Finn fell around the wall for the lights. When he found them, she was in awe of the sights around her. The McKinley High Gym. Lit up with tiny white lights. Balloons were scattered around the floor and there was a small table with a bowl of punch and a plate of cookies. Music suddenly began to flow from the speakers. She looked up to see Puck at a make shift DJ station. He waved and smiled and went back to lining up the songs Finn had told him to play.

"Welcome to Prom, Rachel Berry," he whispered.

"You are beyond words, Finn Hudson," she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him for a moment.

"Dance with me?" he asked against her hair.

"I would love to," she said as she tilted her head back to show him her smile.

He led her by the hand to the center of the gym floor and placed his hands at her waist as she slid hers up his chest to rest over his shoulders. Because he had complete creative control over the play list and because Puck was doing whatever Finn said in an effort to make up for his role in destroying Finn's relationships, the songs weren't your average, run of the mill prom tunes. They were personal. Chosen just for them. At the moment, they were swaying to the sounds of Bon Jovi's I'll Be There For You.

"Finn, I can hardly believe what you have done for me this summer. I love you so much I don't even know how I hold it inside of me," she said up at him as she played with the hair at the base of his neck. He slid his hands around her back and pulled her against him, holding her there as they continued to dance.

"This past year should have been so different. I should have talked it out with you in the beginning, but one good thing did come from our time apart and my time with Quinn." He saw the clouds form in her eyes and spoke quickly. "It showed me how absolutely, without a doubt, 100% sure I am that we belong together. I am not me without you."

"Kiss me," was her only response and he willingly obliged.

The rest of the night was more dancing and cuddling and kissing and laughing. Watching Finn try his moves like Jagger would be the highlight of her formative years. They drank punch. They ate cookies. It was the best prom she could imagine. They were laying side by side in the floor looking up at all the lights and listening to his music on auto play, having sent Puck home an hour ago. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. He noticed her yawning and checked his watch to see that it was indeed getting quite late.

"Ready to get back, Cinderella?" he asked, turning his head toward hers.

"I actually want to stay here forever," she told him, turning her face toward his as well.

"OK... but I have one more surprise. But, if you'd rather not, I understand," he teased before rising to his feet and offering his hands to her so he could pull her up. She had long since ditched her shoes and it always made him smile at how little she was barefooted. He just wanted to put her in his pocket and run away with her.

"Don't we need to clean all of this up?" she asked as they walked toward the door.

"Nah. Puck will do it. He is really working hard at kissing my ass." This brought them both into a fit of laughter and they were still laughing when they piled in to their waiting limousine.

"So, I asked your Dads if you could stay over at our house and they said you could as long a Kurt was there and my Mom gave permission. So, assuming you want to, we can jus-"

He was cut off by some strawberry flavored lips. He smiled under them before letting them take him over.

"That's a yes, then?" he asked in a muffled sentence against her unrelenting kiss.

"MmmHmmm," she hummed without stopping her actions.

The kiss lasted all the way to Finn's house where he thanked their driver and carried her shoes as they walked up to the door.

"Finn, before we go in, I just want to say thank you. This night, all of these outrageous nights mean more to me than you could ever know. I can't wait to make brand new memories with you for the rest of my life."

"You promise?" he asked seriously.

"I promise."

They shared one more sweet soft kiss before walking through the door. It was dark and quiet and they tried not to make any noise. He walked her to his room, where he handed her a pink bag with everything she needed inside. He had packed it for her earlier.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said, kissing her head and walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later, she joined him in the kitchen where he was fixing snacks for them. She was in her pink pajamas and had taken her hair down and tied it into a low ponytail and scrubbed her face with Kurt's plethora of products. She noticed he had also changed into a t shirt and pajama pants. He always slept in boxers. Weird.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he greeted.

"Hey, you took my line," she playfully protested.

"Help me carry this stuff to the basement?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

The basement? Whatever. He hadn't steered her wrong, yet. She gathered up what she could and followed him down the stairs. When she got there, she found the faces of several people she loved. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, and Mike were waiting for them in front of the TV.

"Welcome to your after prom party," he smirked.

"Finally," Mercedes exclaimed and ran to help them with the snacks.

"Get the movies?" Finn asked her.

"White boy, please," she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Rachel.

"Did you have a good time, Princess?" she asked sweetly of her friend, having gone to their actual prom with Rachel and knowing how hard it was for her.

"Mercedes, it was magical," she sighed, taking her friend by the arm and making their way toward the party. Finn overheard and smiled proudly. Mission accomplished.

They all piled up on the furniture and talked excitedly, laughing and snacking and watching movies.

The energy began to die down and slowly people started to fall asleep. Finn was holding Rachel against him as they lay together on the couch. He had been running his hand over her hair and both of them were beginning to drift off.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I know," he answered before giving in to sleep, not needing to tell her because he had shown her in every possible way.

**OK... two more to go. How sweet is Finn? Love that boy. I hope you liked it. Do your thing with that review button!**


	11. Chapter 11

** OK... this one was a stumper! So, I decided to put in a twist! Hope you like it!**

Finn had just gotten home from his weekly pick up game with the guys. Puck, Mike, and Sam would met him on the field where they would work on their skills so they wouldn't fade over the summer. He was hot. He was sticky. He needed a shower in the worst way. There was something so therapeutic about a good hot shower. It not only made you feel clean, it relaxed he muscles and calmed the nerves. Finn liked to stay in there until the hot water heater could no longer keep up. But, he was going to be quick with this one because he was going to see Rachel as soon as he got dry and he didn't want to waste any time. School would be starting again in a couple of weeks and he already felt like they were living on borrowed time. He had no clue what the future would bring for them. They hadn't really discussed it past, "graduation's still a year away." But, now was not the time to focus on that either. He had been working all summer to create good memories and he wasn't about to start now. He dressed and headed out the door, stopping short when he saw the pink envelope on his windshield. Next to it was a pink tulip. He knew immediately who put them there, but shook his head a little in wonder as to what it was. As he got closer, he saw the words "read before you leave" on the outside. She had signed her full name at the bottom complete with gold star. He couldn't hold back the snicker that came from within. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more. He climbed up on the hood of his truck and carefully ran his finger under the gold star that sealed the envelope and when he pulled out the light pink paper inside, he caught the scent of her perfume. It made him a little light headed thinking about getting to smell it from her directly. He unfolded the delicate paper that looked foreign in his big hands.

_My Precious Finn,_

_I don't even know where to begin to tell you how much your romantic gestures have meant to me this summer. You never cease to amaze me with your thoughtfulness and your creativity. Though I am so grateful for the new memories you have given me, I also want you to know that I wouldn't give up the bad ones. Not at all. Because, see, it was in those moments, the ones that broke my heart, that I came to appreciate what we had. I learned what a treasure it is to be cherished, and cultivated, and protected. I was forced to see my part in it all, and I know without doubt that I will never hurt you like that again and I believe with all my heart that I am safe with you. _

_I was thinking about the major moments that you have been making right, and there was one shortly after prom that I would like to make right with you. When 'he who shall not be named' returned to consult in glee club, I let him degrade you without defending you and for that I will forever be sorry. You have always defended me against my enemies, even when you were mad at me, and I should have done the same for you. He was so wrong, Finn, and I was so blinded by my need to distract my heart from aching over you that I let him treat you terribly. He only did it because he knew that my heart would always belong to you. And, truth be told, he didn't like that you are as talented as you are. And you are, Finn, you are so amazing on stage. _

_I am taking this opportunity to recreate a memory for you. To put on paper what I should have said out loud in front of everyone. So, I have compiled a list of things I want you to know about yourself._

_1. You are an inspiring leader._

_2. You are the sexiest thing to ever wear a football uniform_

_3. You have such a big heart._

_4. You never give up._

_5. You are resilient. (I'll tell you what that means later)_

_6. You aren't the best dancer, but you do it with passion and give it all you've got._

_7. You are an encourager._

_8. Planning Ms. Sylvester's sister's funeral was the most noble thing and I am so glad you stood up and made sure it happened. (See number 3)_

_9. You do NOT look like a zombie that has to poop._

_10. Your voice is fantastic (I would know, my voice is fantastic, too)_

_11. You command an audience with such charisma_

_12. You are an amazing brother_

_13. You are a phenomenal son_

_14. You get through to me in a way that no one else on earth ever could_

_15. I need you more than I need applause_

_16. When I wake up in the morning, you are my first thought and my last as I drift off at night._

_17. The way your voice changes when you compliment me makes me melt_

_18. The glee club would not be left standing if not for you_

_19. You somehow manage to maintain your humility even though you are such a star_

_20. I learn from you, every day, about doing the right thing._

_21. You admit your mistakes_

_22. You aren't afraid to cry_

_23. You are the best kisser alive. I may have limited knowledge on the subject, but I can't imagine it gets better than that. And it tops my previous experience by leaps and bounds._

_24. When you sing, I believe that everything is right with the world._

_25. When our voices blend, I feel like more of a star than when I sing alone (it's true)_

_26. You are special. There is no one else like you. No one could have pulled off what you have pulled off with football and glee. _

_27. You are a song writer. You don't know it, but you are._

_28. When you play the drums, I want to do dirty things to you._

_29. You are brave_

_30. You have integrity that is unseen among your peers_

_31. Staring at your hands can distract me every time_

_32. You are the hottest guy in school (still)_

_33. I turn into a total fangirl every time you point to me after a touch down._

_34. You are Lima good. You are New York good. You are take the world by storm good. Believe it. (I am way too critical to lie about something like that.)_

_35. You are not a Lima Loser, nor will you ever be._

_I could go on, but I know how you don't like to read for very long. I will spend forever finishing this list. My wish for you is that you can believe in you as much as I do. I love you, Finn Hudson. I always have and I always will._

_ Always Only Yours,_

_ Rachel *_

_PS. I sent a copy of this to Jesse. Just so he would know how I felt. _

_PSS. Bring the flower to the auditorium. I have a moment to make up to you._

Finn stared at the paper in his hands not even realizing tears were falling from his eyes. He folded it neatly and returned it to its home in the envelope. He smiled to himself, so touched by her show of love. And, he suddenly realized he was still siting around when he could be wrapping his arms around Rachel. He jumped down quickly, remembering to grab the tulip and drove way too fast all the way to the school. He got out and straightened his clothes, checked his breath in his hand and half ran into the building. He entered through the back doors of the auditorium where he could see her sitting on the piano bench, playing a soft melody he didn't recognize. She was breathtaking and was wearing the same little floral dress she had on when he walked in on a misunderstood kiss. They had since talked about all of that. The thought of him being so crestfallen hurt her heart. But, he stood there, tulip in one hand, heart in the other.

"God, you're beautiful," he called from the back of the huge room. His voice echoed off of the walls and startled her a little, but she still turned with a beaming smile.

"You made it," she skipped to the front of the stage as he made his way down the aisle slowly.

"I got your letter,"

"I meant every word."

"I know. Thank you."

He hoisted himself up onto the stage beside her, not bothering with the stairs. They just stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces. He finally licked his lips. "Wanna know how this would have gone down?"

She simply nodded.

"Go back to the piano." She giggled a little before practically floating over to sit on the bench while he walked over to the side of the stage and began walking toward her.

"Rach?" he called out to her.

She turned, feigning surprise but not so much that is was comical and would take away from this moment. She simply acted natural.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I just um- I"

"You did an amazing job with the funeral. It was so fitting and I thing Ms. Sylvester really appreciated it. I'm glad you thought to do that for her."

"Yeah, well," he hesitated. He was acting out the scene he had rehearsed on his way to her that day. "Look, can we, maybe, talk?"

She gave him a questioning look before agreeing. They both moved to sit side by side on the piano bench. He saw her looking at him expectantly and laid it out there.

"I just needed to tell you that I broke up with Quinn. Today. After the funeral. In my truck."

She widened her eyes wanting to really feel what this would have felt like.

"Oh. I'm sorry?" It was a question. She wasn't sorry.

"Ok," he inhaled sharply and blew out the breath he was holding. "Here's the deal. Today, when Ms. Sylvester was talking about being tethered to someone, I realized I don't feel that way about Quinn. Not at all. I don't even know what I was doing with her. Trying to fill a void that my stupid pride wouldn't let you back in to fill, and I know that you are moving on, and I know I don't deserve it, but, Rachel, I need you. I need you so bad. And I am so sorry that I hurt you and gave up on you and went back to her. I am tethered to you. I feel you when you aren't with me, asleep, awake, I feel you. You are in here and I don't want you to ever leave." He offered the tulip out to her an she looked at it as it transferred from his hand to hers.

"Finn.. I – I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I get it if you can't do this right now. I do, but I can't live knowing that you never will. I want you to know that I have finally gotten my head out of my ass. I will wait for you, as long as it takes. You just have to know that I am sorry, and I love you. I love you so much. So much."

She looked from the pink tulip in her hand back into his eyes and back to the flower. Her head was hung when she spoke barely above a whisper.

"I felt it, too. The tether. I thought the exact same thing. I know the nothingness that comes from reaching for you and coming up empty handed."

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I have always been there though. I will never stop reaching back. I promise." His voice was soft and sincere. "I am going to go. I know I have put a lot on you. Just, know that I am waiting for you." He stood to go and felt her little hand pull on his slightly. She stood to face him.

"I can't recover from losing you again. I physically and mentally can. not. do it. Are you absolutely sure that I am what you want?"

"I have never been more sure of anything."

"I've missed you," she said as she brought her arms up around his neck bringing him down to her in a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that to me again." She heard him laugh out of his relief.

"Never. From now on, we stick it out. Are you saying that you will be mine again?"

"I never really stopped."

And he picked her up under her arms like a child and brought her mouth to his, wrapping his arms around her waist one at a time and holding her so tightly he was afraid he'd hurt her. Her kiss told him otherwise. It was hungry and it was intense. It was a 'kiss me like you mean it' kind of kiss. It was as if this was the real moment from months ago and not their little re-enactment.

"Thank you for letting me have that do over," he said with a smirk, letting her feet touch the ground.

"It's important that you know it's always been you, Hudson."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I really don't know," she teased.

He held her to him for a long while before a thought entered his head. He let go of her and ignored her whine and looks of annoyance at the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?"

"Right over here," he said before settling onto the stool and picking the sticks up off of the stage floor. He dropped a steady, seductive beat. "Didn't I hear something about drums and you doing dirty things to me?"

"You are incorrigible!" she laughed before walking over and taking advantage of the empty auditorium.

**OK... so there you go. Next chapter is the last chapter. This has been so fun to write and I hop you had as much fun as I did entering the world of Finchel! If you like it, let me know. If you don't, you can also let me know... but I may cry. Do you want that on your conscience? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is. The last chapter. This was so much fun to write. I loved coming up with ways for Finn to fix his dumbass moves (though, I adore Finn Hudson). Now that it's finished, I can start the other Finchel story in my head and I hope you will read it as well. Thank you for all the reviews and love that you gave me during the completion of this story. **

**As I thought about the New York episode, I got so giddy remembering their New York date and the kiss with the cape that it was hard to think of something to make right. So, I went a different direction. I hope you like it!**

School would be in session in just under a week and senior year was looming over Finn like a dark cloud. She was giving him this year. Giving them this year. And then she would be gone with or without him. And he sat in his room, staring at her picture, without a clue what in the hell he wanted to do with his life. He was in love with a girl that had a freaking notebook detailing all of her life plans and he couldn't even decide what he wanted for lunch. He fell back on his bed, putting his arms over his face.

He didn't hear her when she came in but he certainly felt her when she met his lips with her own.

"Hello," he murmured.

"Hi," she said, not stopping what she was doing. When she finally got her fill (for now) she sat back and took in his worried expression. "What's going on?" she asked, knowing if it was something that he would say was nothing.

"Nothing."

Right again.

"Finn, I know when something is bothering you. It's me remember?" she prodded.

"I was just thinking about what I want to be when I grow up."

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked, genuinely interested in his answer. She knew this was a subject that he spent a lot of energy worrying about.

"The farthest I got was grown up." He gestured his hands in a frustrated thrust and returned his arms to cover his face.

She looked at him as he hid with something that wasn't sympathy, but closely related. She knew he felt like he was on a conveyor belt speeding toward the future and the only way to stop it from spitting him out into nothing was to figure out what he wanted to be.

"Finn. You don't have to know this right now."

"You do. You have like maps and timelines and flow chart things. And me? I just want to reach expert level on a stupid video game."

She reached over and gently removed his arms so he could look at her. "It will come to you. It will. Babe, you've just never been taught to dream. I was practically forced!"

"Yeah. OK." He gave her a wry smile.

"It's ok to say that to pacify me for now, but you will be better off to start cutting yourself some slack."

He nodded and decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, what brings you by? I didn't think I was supposed to pick you up for a few more hours." He brushed her hair off of her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

"Well, Kurt and I went shopping and he wanted to to drop off his purchases before we went back to my house to get ready for our dates. And I couldn't just sit in the car knowing you were in here."

"Awesome," he said before he kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity and she squealed when he lifted her and laid her back on the bed. They didn't get very far before they were caught, though.

"My. God. We have been here not even five minutes. Have you two no self control? And, Rachel, didn't I leave you in the car?" Kurt's arms were crossed, his foot was tapping, and his lips were pursed.

Rachel said a sheepish goodbye to Finn who rolled to his back and raised himself up on his elbows to watch her go. She was perfect. And, he thought to himself, I'm screwed.

A few short hours later he picked her up at her house, looking fancy in his black suit. It was around 6:00. She surprised him by wearing her sky blue dress from New York, giving a nod to his summer efforts. He, in turn, presented her with an embarrassingly large bouquet of flowers, which she took, sniffed and thanked him for. He offered his arm and she took it, letting him walk her to the truck and open her door.

"Where are we going?" she asked in happy anticipation.

"It's a surprise," he said teasingly.

When they pulled up at Breadsticks she tried not to look disappointed. The restaurant was alright, but she was expecting something more creative after his summer of imagination. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction and smirked at what he saw. It was just what he was hoping for. The real surprise would come later. His attention was focused on his menu as if it were just another all you can eat pasta Friday.

"What are you gonna get?" he asked her without looking away from the laminated paper in front of him.

"Same thing I always get, I guess," she said uninterested.

"Salad with pasta and marinara?" He was still glued to his menu.

Rachel couldn't help but smile a little at how much he paid attention when it came to her. He may not know where most countries are or who discovered America, but Rachel? He knew Rachel. So she nodded her answer to his question.

When the waitress arrived to take their orders, Finn finally looked away from his menu for the first time. They both gave their orders and sat looking at one another lovingly.

"Are you excited about your senior year?" he asked lightly.

"I'm excited about my senior year with you," she said smiling up at him with hope and anticipation shining in her big brown eyes. "And... I'm excited about the fact that we are without a doubt going to win Nationals this year, you know, assuming you can keep your hands to yourself this time."

His mouth fell open in mock offense. "Um, excuse me, but I think that was a joint effort. We met half way, remember?"

He drew a loud laugh from her and he couldn't help join in. "OK, you're right. I was just as at fault as you. I couldn't help myself."

"Me neither."

"But, this year we won't have all those months apart driving us toward a dramatic but inevitable reunion."

"No. We won't." He lowered his head to meet her eyes when he said it so that she would receive the unspoken message that accompanied it. She reciprocated his sincerity by reaching up to stroke the side of his face. He turned his lips in and kissed the palm of her hand just as their food was served.

As they finished their meal, Finn began to show excitement over something that Rachel couldn't put her finger on. He was almost childish in his giddiness.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I have a little surprise for you," finally burst out of him and he bit his lip and wiggled in his seat.

This made her giggle. "A surprise? What is it?" She was glowing with excitement. Rachel loved gifts and when they were surprises from Finn she loved them even more.

He reached down in the booth beside him and brought up a wrapped gift with a shiny bow. When did he bring that in? Was it here when they arrived? She hadn't seen it in his hands so it had to have been. What had he planned this time? He handed it to her across the table and she scooted out of her seat to join him on the other side of the table so she could be close to him when she opened it.

Tearing the paper off to reveal her gift, she sobered suddenly, tears filling her eyes, her hand going to her chest.

"Finn," she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked.

Without another word she turned and pulled his face to hers passionately. "So much," she finally replied after showing him her gratitude first.

In her hands, she held a framed caricature of herself just like the ones that hung on the walls at Sardi's in New York.

"I just remembered you saying that there would be one of those of you up there one day and..."

"... and you said you loved how I dreamed so big," another broken whisper as she kept her eyes on the thoughtfulness of her Finn.

"Yeah. So, I had one done for you. I mean, this isn't Sardi's, but I got the manager to say he would hang it up in here. I told him that one day he would want to be the first person to have your picture on the wall because you were going to be a huge star. And you are, Rachel, you will outshine us all. You already do."

She was steadily wiping tears now. God, she loved this boy. This man. "I love you, Finn Hudson. I love you so, so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him, just holding her in this moment. She pulled back a little. "And I love this. This is just... perfect. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he took her hand and kissed the top.

"And, thank you for this summer. For all the special things you did to give us a better history. I will cherish every one of them. But, you need to know that even though I would have loved to have that time with you, I have no regrets. Every thing that happened last year brought us together for the now. We are stronger because now we know what we have to lose. And I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't. This is for keeps," he said with a kiss to her cheek.

He paid their bill and walked her to the front counter where the manager hung her picture by the front door. Finn gave the older man his phone to take his and Rachel's picture beside it so that she would always remember the moment. When they reached the parking lot, Rachel noticed that Finn's car wasn't where they left it. In fact, she didn't see it at all.

"Finn," she said, panicked, "your truck has been stolen! We have to call the police.."

He stopped her hand from digging out her phone. "I had Burt and Mom come get it."

"Oh," she said as she deescalated. "Why?"

"I wanted us to go for a walk. I mean, I know it isn't the West Village, but I really like just walking and talking with you. The truck is waiting for us at our next location." He offered her his arm. "Shall we, Miss Berry?"

She smiled up at him as she shook her head at his romanticism. "We shall, Mr. Hudson." She slipped her tiny arm in his and laid her head over on his shoulder as they walked.

They had walked in comfortable silence for awhile when she finally broke it.

"Do you ever think about what our lives would look like if we had never joined glee?"

"Yeah. I try not to though. I don't like to think about my life without you in it."

"Do you think we would have found each other some other way?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, holding both of her hands in each of his.

"I am thankful every day that I walked onto that stage that day. That you saw something in me that made you think I was worthy of your friendship and your love. That you believe in me and saw talent I never knew I had. I love you, Rachel. More than you will probably ever know." He leaned in closer. "This is where I kiss you," he whispered as he took her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"I won't walk away this time, i promise," she smiled shyly. "I took a chance on you and I will never regret it." He sealed her words with a kiss and his hand slid from her chin to the back of her head as his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her so that she melted into his body. Her hands moved to bury themselves in his hair. She felt her toes leave the ground as he bent down to pick her up to meet him. He spun her around as he finished kissing her and she giggled into his lips.

"That's how that was supposed to go," he laughed, breathless from the kiss.

"Sorry I missed that," she quipped. He put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist and they continued their walk.

They arrived at the park where she spotted his truck. "Last stop?" she asked. He simply nodded and watched as she skipped toward the swings. He shook his head and smiled watching her exude such girlish energy. He followed and started to give her a push. She was flying high and he got a little thrill every time his hands cupped her butt for another push.

"OK, I am ready to come down now," she called to him from the air. He helped to slow her and then caught her around her waist, letting her lean her body back onto his chest and he kissed her softly on top of her head.

She stood and took his hand, dragging him to the jungle gym. They both climbed to the top, which was funny to watch with her in a dress. She guided him to lay down beside her and they lay there, fingers intertwined, silently looking at the stars. Suddenly, Rachel remembered something. "Oh! I have a surprise for you, too." And before he could react, she left him there. He watched her run to his truck, open the passenger door, and run back with something in her hands. He smirked as she fought her dress and her gift to get back to the top of the bars. He sat up next to her and she handed him a gift bag. He smiled at her sweetly before reaching inside. He pulled out a photo album On the front was a decorated cover that read: "Dream Big, Finn Hudson." He looked at her curiously, greeted with a thousand watt smile and an encouraging nod. He opened it and saw a letter from her in the first sleeve. He read it aloud.

_Dear Finn,_

_Not too long ago, you told me you didn't know how to dream big. That made me sad because you have so much inside of you that would make for incredible dreams. I know you have a hard time dreaming because you don't believe in all the amazing things inside of you, but I do. You are so talented. Your voice and your performing skills are professional quality. You are a natural leader and your kindness and sincere heart could take you anywhere you want to go. Don't be afraid to dream even the most outlandish dreams. You can do anything and I am so lucky that I get to be there to see all your dreams come true._

_I have compiled a book of dreams for you. Some I know you have dreamed for yourself, some you may not have thought of yet, some you may have dismissed as stupid. No dream is stupid. Ever. I dreamed of having you and at the time that was the stupidest thing I could have thought to imagine, but look what happened. There is no impossible for those who want it badly enough. Don' t be afraid to want, Finn. You can do anything and it's about time you believe that for yourself._

_ Always your biggest fan,_

_ Rachel * _

"Rach-" he began, tears in his eyes, heart full to bursting.

"Keep looking," she prodded.

He began to flip pages. There were pictures that she had photoshopped. Him in an Ohio State uniform winding his arm back for a throw. Him, center stage at Madison Square Garden, pouring his soul into a song. Him, behind a drum set, lights shining on his face. Him, with a microphone head piece, dressed as Roger in Rent to her Mimi. Him, in front of a game, serving as it's reporter. There was one of him in an action film ad, fire exploding behind him. There were some funny ones: an astronaut suit, beside a limo and a pool in a pretentious suit, a fire fighter (that was just for fantasy!) and others she had come up with. Along with each picture were reasons she chose them and attributes he possessed that could get him there. She had also compiled a few letters from their fellow glee club members giving their first hand accounts of his potential.

"Rachel- this is- just- I mean, I can't tell ," his tears and his sentiment were stealing his words.

"You're welcome," was her simple response. "Anything, Finn. You can be anything. But, you don't have to know right now. I love you no matter what. Keep looking."

He flipped through some more pages. He saw actual pictures. Their performances, their fun times. Pictures from school, from games, with her, with everybody else. Then, there was the last page. It was a picture of him working on some car for Burt. Below it, it said: And, if this is what you want, what will make you truly happy, I will support you whole heartedly. I love YOU. Not what you end up doing for a living or how big you dream. I love who you are. You are special, never forget that.

And that did it. The tears finally fell and he lunged at her engulfing her in an embrace so tight it was almost uncomfortable. "I love you, Rachel Berry. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never let you go again."

"You better not," she smiled.

They held each other a little while longer before making their way back to the truck. He pulled into her driveway to drop her off. "I had a lovely evening, Finn. Thank you. For everything."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"I have another surprise for you, Finn."

"Really, this book is perfect. You don't have to give me anything else."

"OK... but I think you would really want what I have to give you," she said with a shrug.

"What?" She had peaked his interest.

"Well... my dads are out of town until Sunday and your Mom thinks you and Kurt and Blaine are all staying over here tonight. But, you're right, I have done a lot, so you probably just want to go h-"

Her words were cut off by a kiss that heated every pore on her body. "No. Good surprise," he took her mouth again. "Really good."

"I thought it was the perfect way to end our summer," she grinned slyly.

"Oh, absolutely," he leaned in again and was met with air as he heard her door shut. He turned to watch her walk up her front steps before getting out hastily and running after her.

There would be no re-do's after tonight. All new memories. As the door closed, they fell into a heated embrace and started working on the first of what would be many special moments together.

**_The End _**

**That's all folks! I love writing this piece and loved hearing from all of you. Please leave some comments on this last one. I have already started my next one and I am still working on I Don't Give Up That Easily. Hope to hear from you!**


End file.
